Forgiveness
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When Randy Orton cheats on John Cena and they start dating other people with Orton ever get Cena back? SLASH M/M SEX OTHER CHARACTERS ALSO.


FORGIVENESS

John Cena and Ted Dibiase were working in the ring trying to get to grips with the match they had that night for Monday Night Raw.

"So what are you doing tonight John?" John had a drink and leaned in the turnbuckle, "god knows same usual thing I usually do sleep and watch TV and pig out on junk food." Ted sighed ever since Randy had cheated on John with Matt Hardy at John's 31st birthday party John never goes out he keeps to himself and doesn't speak to anyone there are only 6 people he will talk to they are Ted, Cody, Adam, Chris, Natalya and Amy they were his only friends that knew what happened John stayed clear of Randy whenever he would see him John would turn and walk away John was heartbroken and Randy didn't seem to care well that's what John thought anyway. "Nope not going to let you, you are coming out with all of us tonight we are going to a really cool club Cody and Evan picked it out so you know it's cool." Ted said trying to get John to come with them John sighed "fine but I can leave whenever I want to." Ted smiled and nodded "okay but you have to stay for at least an hour tops." Ted bargained John laughed "fine Dibiase but I expect you to buy me some booze." John demanded jokingly. The two men began playing around just rough housing with each other they were brought out of there game by a throat clearing they looked up and saw Cody and John's worst nightmare Randy Fucking Orton John growled at Randy but smiled at Cody. He reached and pulled on his shirt and took a drink of water. "Hey Codes I was just teaching our boy here how it's really done." John said smirking Ted pushed him "yeah right Cena you just wanted a piece of the Fortunate son" Ted challenged John scoffed "oh forgive me I must have been mistaken I thought you were called the million dollar brat." John said laughing he rolled out of the ring before Ted could get him. "Later Codes, Dibiase I'll see you in the ring later when I teach you a lesson." Cody and Ted laughed Randy was just staring at John. "Fuck you John" Ted called "right back at you Asshole" John yelled back making Ted and Cody laugh harder.

2 hours later John and Ted came barging into the locker room laughing after there match. "I did not Cena you were wishing I would do that to you." John smiled "whatever Teddy don't deny it it's only natural you would want a piece of this." John said running his hands all over his body the locker room was just staring at him Cody was laughing Ted was the only one John would act like this with they had become best friends since Randy fucked up. "What are you two talking about?" Cody asked raising his eyebrows John stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders smirking. "Oh nothing Codes just the fact that our boy here tried to give me a blow job in the middle of the ring he was being really inappropriate." John said trying not to laugh. Cody smirked him and John loved playing with Ted "really Teddy don't we satisfy you enough you have to go and give Johnny a bj in the middle of the ring no wonder you lost." Cody joked. Ted eyed the two men before glaring "you two are assholes." Ted said John and Cody walked over to him and hugged him tight "but you love us anyway." John said. Ted smiled "of course I do no one else could put up either the two of you." Ted said Cody and John laughed. "Well I need a fucking shower because I reek." John said as he stripped off and went for a shower leaving Ted and Cody alone. "He seems happier." Cody said Ted smiled and nodded "yup he has been since we started our little threesome thing." Ted noticed John was happier since Ted and Cody had approached him about a three way relationship it took some convincing but John agreed and hasn't been happier.

An hour later John, Ted and Cody were leaving the arena together they were about to pull out when there was a knock on Ted's door it was Randy John groaned he didn't want to see him. "Hey guys I was wondering if I can catch a ride with you Mattie left without me." Randy asked Ted and Cody looked at John who sighed and nodded. "Sure Orton get in." Ted said he was angry at Randy for doing what he did to John. 20 minutes later they arrived at the hotel and went there separate ways. Ted, Cody and John got dressed and headed down to the lobby so they could go to the club.

Once in the club Ted pulled Cody to the dance floor John smiled he didn't mind being left out. It's the other way around at times so he's cool with it. When John got to the table the people there were: Adam, Chris, Mike, Evan, Amy, Natalya and Matt Hardy. John sat down in between his two favorite people Adam and Amy they both smiled at him. "Hey John where are the other two?" Adam asked John smiled and pointed to the dance floor "that doesn't bother you that they do that without you?" Amy asked "nah I do it with Ted and Cody sometimes it's a threesome guy's one person is sometimes left out but we talked about it and its fine." John explained Adam and Amy smiled and nodded. "So what have you guys been up to?" John asked he hadn't seen them in a while. "Well me and Nattie are moving in together I asked her the other day I love her what can I say?" John smiled "that's good Ames you two are my favorite little ladies I love you two to bits just take care of each other." John said Amy smiled and kissed John on his cheek Natalya did the same to the other cheek. Adam and Chris just laughed. John turned his focus to Adam and Chris "well what about you two?" Adam shrugged "same shit different day except the sex gets better and better like the other day he gave me the best blow job of my life in the elevator at one of the hotels god damn it was hot." Adam reminisced. The table laughed and Adam glared at Matt. "you two are so fucking horny I swear to god, thank god the door didn't open I would not of liked to see you two in that elevator that's for sure." John said Chris cocked and eyebrow. "Bullshit you would have joined in Cena or started jerking yourself off at the sight of us together don't deny it." Chris joked John laughed and drank his drink "you are absolutely right what can I say you two are fucking hot together but not as hot as my boys." John claimed "AINT THAT THE TRUTH." Cody yelled as he and Ted made there way back to the table they both gave John a kiss on the cheek before sitting down no one at the table had realized Randy had shown up and was making out with Matt.

John sat there silent for a while glancing around the club he came to a sight that nearly made him vomit Matt and Randy were basically fucking with clothes on right at the table it made him sick to his stomach. He grabbed a drink and knocked it back the liquid stinging as it went down his throat. Natalya noticed "are you okay Hun?" she asked John. John nodded "yup I just wish I didn't have to see it sometimes it still hurts other times I'm fine I just…I wish they would leave this is the reason I don't come out I hate seeing them together they made me miserable at one point." John explained as he downed another shot. Natalya hugged him "thanks Nat you always make me feel better do you know where Ted or Codes is?" John asked "yup over at the bar" Natalya told him John nodded in thanks and kissed her on the cheek he got up in search for one of his boys. He slowly made his way to the bar where he saw Ted and Cody talking with Evan. He walked up to them and put his arms around there shoulders leaning in he smiled. "Who wants to dance with me?" John asked Cody and Ted smiled "come on Johnny lets cut a rug." Ted said which made John laugh they went to the dance floor and started shaking there asses. John flipped Ted so Ted's ass was gyrating against Johns groin John loved the feeling so did Ted. John wrapped his arms around Ted's waist and brought him closer. "You know you are making me so fucking horny right now Theodore." John stated Ted smirked and spun around to face John he quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" Ted asked voice husky John felt his groin harden at the feel of Ted's breath on his skin. John nodded and gripped Ted's ass bringing him closer "fuck yes I want you to do something for me tonight when we are back at the hotel Teddy bear." John said as he nipped Ted's neck Ted moaned John had a great mouth why Randy cheated on him he had no idea. "What do you want Johnny?" Ted asked his legs were shaking John was turning him into mush with the way his hips were moving and the fact that he was kissing and biting at his neck. John moaned as Ted pulled him closer Cody was watching from the bar smiling he loved seeing the two of them together. Randy and the table were watching from there Randy looked livid. "Why the fuck isn't Cody doing something about that Ted is such a slut and can't John get his own man." Randy asked everybody at the table. "Well maybe if you and Hardy here didn't fuck him over he would and are you seriously that dumb have you not noticed the fact that the three of them are together now that's Ted, Cody and John." Chris snapped at him and pulled Adam to the dance floor. Everybody shook there heads in disgust at Randy and Matt most of them didn't know what happened between them but now they knew. Randy and Matt bowed there heads in shame.

Back on the dance floor John and Ted were getting hotter by the second both men moaning at the friction of there groins touching. "So are you going to tell me what I can do for you tonight baby?" Ted asked. John nodded and winked at Cody across the way "I want you to fuck me while Codes watches." John demanded Ted looked stunned neither he nor Cody ever got to fuck John he always fucked them. "Are you sure you want to bottom?" Ted asked warily. John nodded emphatically and kissed Ted hard and passionate letting his tongue duel with Ted's "yes I'm sure I've wanted this for a while now please baby will you and Codes do this for me its fine if you don't want to though." John said Ted smiled. "I need to ask Codes first babe why don't you get a drink while I talk to him ok?" Ted asked John nodded and walked away.

Ted made his way through the club to find Cody he found him having a heated debate with Evan about comic books Ted laughed and shook his head they were like children sometimes. Ted came up to them and nudged Cody to get his attention. "Hey Teddy did you and Johnny have fun?" Cody asked Ted nodded "uh huh but can I talk to you for a second?" Ted asked Cody nodded and they walked outside. Meanwhile with John he got his drink and headed to the table he groaned when he saw that only three people were there Matt, Randy and Natalya he smiled and sat next to Nattie. "Hey sweetie where's Ames?" John asked he couldn't see her anywhere. Natalya laughed "sandwiched in-between Adam and Chris on the dance floor." John laughed "you looked like you and Ted were having a good time." Natalya stated John blushed and smiled "yeah that boy does things to me I can't fathom." John said. Natalya chuckled "I can see that" Natalya said gesturing to John's hard on. John just laughed. "I knew you always wanted them when we were together Cena." Randy slurred John just ignored him. "I was talking to you." Randy roared. John just laughed "and I was ignoring you it works for me my life is much better without you bitching left right and center." Randy was getting angry "you can't ignore us forever." Matt said John scoffed people were making there way back to the table. "Who the fuck was talking to you Hardy? I certainly wasn't so why don't you put your mouth to better use by sucking Randy off." John spat the table laughed. Matt looked embarrassed. "Oh he does every single night John and god damn is he good better than you as well." Randy teased John just laughed. "Orton you have one overweight has been as your boyfriend. I have two gorgeous sexy young men who make me scream and come like nobody before .you." John told him Randy admitted defeat and dragged Matt to the dance floor. Adam and Chris were in hysterics. "Fuck that felt good." John admitted as he gave Adam and Chris high fives. Amy and Natalya just laughed. "I loved it when you called Matt an overweight has been that was so fucking good." Amy said John just laughed and they continued to talk and drink.

Outside with Ted and Cody Ted was about to tell Cody what John wanted. "What's up Teddy?" Cody asked they had been out there for about 10 minutes and Ted had yet to say anything. "Well you see...Uh John has a request for tonight and I told him I'd ask you if you were okay with it." Ted told him Cody smiled "okay what was this request?" Cody asked. Ted hesitated for a second _"now or never."_ He thought. "Well you see he said that he wants me to fuck him and for you to watch but he said if it wasn't cool it would be fine." Cody smiled "he actually wants to bottom to you?" Cody asked getting turned on he wanted to see Ted and John fuck for ages. "Yup he said he had been thinking about it for a while now." Cody nodded and smiled. "Well then let's give Johnny what he wants." Ted smiled "are you sure you will be okay with this I mean not participating and all?" Ted asked Cody nodded and smiled "of course seeing you two together will be so fucking hot." Ted laughed and dragged Cody back inside.

Ted and Cody made there way back to the table noticing people were cracking up with laughter and John had laughter tears streaming down his face. Ted sat across from John while Cody went and sat in John's lap. "What's so funny?" Ted asked confused Adam stopped laughing. "Cena just had words with Orton it was hilarious." Adam said while still laughing Ted smiled but looked at John. "He started talking shit about us three so I told him off. Then Matt got involved by saying I can't ignore them forever so I told him to put his mouth to better use and go blow Orton." John was laughing hard again making Ted and Cody smile. "then Randy said that Matt was better than me I laughed at him and told him that he had an overweight has been as a boyfriend and that I had two young fucking hot guys as mine then he walked away." Ted and Cody started laughing.

"Teddy told me what you want to do tonight Johnny." Cody whispered in John's ear John pulled Cody closer. "Really and what did you say?" John asked he really wanted Ted to fuck him. "I said yes the two of you would be so fucking hot I mean me watching as Ted pounds into you making you moan and squirm underneath him fuck John how hot is that." Cody said still whispering in his ear. "Shit Codes you can't be saying things like that you will make me come in my pants right here right now baby boy." John said wriggling around. Cody just laughed. "Johnny will I ever get to fuck you?" Cody asked shyly John lifted Cody's chin with his hands "anytime baby boy anytime look the reason I want to do this is because it's so fucking hot but because I love you two you and Ted were the ones who brought me back who save me from depression and a life of loneliness I'll always love you for that. Not only that you always said if I found someone I loved I could leave and you wouldn't stop me I love that about you both god I can't even begin to tell you how much you both mean to me Codes." John said Cody started to cry John chuckled and wiped his tears. "Hey no tears." John said Ted came over to see what was wrong. "What's wrong baby boy?" Ted asked as he hugged him. "Johnny just told me he loved us" Ted smiled and hugged both his men. Cody then began to tell Ted what else John had said about them. Ted teared up as well but never let the tears fall he was touched at what John had said.

Randy and Matt returned to the table still angry from what John had said. "Well, well, well look what we have here babe the three fuckateers." Randy snarled. John shook his head Randy was drunk and angry. "What the hell is your issue Orton?" John asked Randy laughed "I just think it's funny that even with two of them they can't get you hard or make you come like I can isn't that right John." John just smirked. "oh no Orton these two do just fine actually better than fine for instance Cody's tongue when he blows me he chokes on the amount of come that bursts into his mouth and he doesn't complain and bitch he swallows every last drop." Cody was blushing. "oh and Ted let me tell you Ted has the hands and body of a god he can do things to me nobody has ever done and his ass oh fuck I'm going to come right now thinking about it he's tighter than you Orton." John said Matt looked shocked as he turned to Randy "you said you were a virgin." Matt accused Randy John lost it there laughing hysterically everyone at the table looked at him. "He told you he was a virgin what other lies have you been telling him Ortz? Oh No Hardy he isn't a virgin far from it you know the first week we met he came to my room and begged me to fuck him so I did. What's wrong Orton isn't Matt here good enough to touch your ass?" Randy glared at John. John was being an asshole and telling everyone there business. People at the table were snickering and laughing under there breaths especially John's friends and Ted and Cody they knew John needed to do this. "What it's not like you let the brat and the twink go near you ass John I'll only ever be the one near there isn't that right?" Randy spat back he knew he had John now. "First of all don't you fucking dare talk about them you piece of shit. And secondly actually no they don't fuck me well not yet anyway and I know when they do it's going to be so fucking good what I'm not ashamed we love each other and if you really loved Matt you would do the same. Ted and Codes mean a fucking lot to me Orton I owe them my life if it wasn't for them I'd be dead because of you and Hardy over there. If you ever say anything bad or hurt them the way you have hurt me I will break your body in half that's not a threat it's a fucking promise." John snarled at Randy. The table went quiet John rose to his feet and headed to the bathroom. Everyone at the table were shocked that he said that to Randy especially Randy.

Ten minutes later John still hadn't come back from the bathroom and Cody and Ted were worrying. "Should we go get him?" Cody asked John's friends. Adam smiled they did care about John it wasn't just sex for them either. "Nah I'll go I need to take a leak anyway." Adam spoke up Chris laughed at his lover's bluntness.

When Adam walked into the bathroom John was sitting on the toilet with the seat down and the cubical door open with his head in his hands. "Hey dude what's wrong?" Adam asked John looked up and smiled "oh he just gets me so angry he thinks he is better than everyone else. He doesn't even seem to be sorry that he broke my heart he has no soul. I just can't believe I actually loved him at one time." John admitted Adam walked closer to John and patted him on the back. "Look John he's an asshole and he always will be an asshole he will never learn from his mistakes he will fuck over Matt at some time. Anyway you shouldn't be locked in a bathroom you should be out there with you're two gorgeous boys that love and worship the ground you walk on. So go out there and give them a huge kiss and show Randy that you have indeed moved on." John jumped to his feet knowing Adam was right. "Thanks Adz you are the best I love you dude as a brother and you're right I need to show not only Randy but Ted and Codes that I have moved on from him." Adam smiled as he saw John walk out. "I am the gay wrestling DR. Phil." Adam mumbled to himself as he walked back out to the club.

John was on a mission he needed to find Ted and Cody he first found Ted dancing with Amy he pulled him away and smashed his lips onto Ted's John licked at Ted's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted John slipped his tongue into Ted's awaiting mouth and ravished the younger man tasting him for all he was worth. When they broke apart Ted looked at John shocked "wow" Ted whispered John leant in "I love you Teddy" John said as he walked of Ted and Amy just laughed at John's antics. "He is a weirdo sometimes" Amy commented which Ted just nodded in agreement. They continued there dance.

John was still looking for Cody he found him sitting at the table talking to Chris Randy and Matt John glared at Randy and Matt. He we over to Cody and pulled him up and slammed him softly again wall. Once there Cody looked shocked he didn't know what John was going to do next John smirked and then slammed his lips against Cody's but softer and more passion filled then Ted's kiss was that's how Cody likes it. John and Cody's tongues were dueling with each others tasting everything the other man offered John started to pull away but before he did all the way he sucked on Cody's bottom lip before winking at the younger man. "I love you Codes." John said as he turned and sat down at the table. Cody stood there shocked for a minute before joining John back at the table where he sat in John's lap John kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Cody leaned into John's ear "I love you too Johnny" Cody whispered John smiled and kissed him again.

Randy looked like he was ready to explode but John just ignored him. John leant over to speak to Adam. "Thanks gay wrestling Dr. Phil." John said and laughed Adam blushed. "You heard me?" Adam asked John nodded "yeah I heard you what drugs are you on seriously dude you are crazy but thank you." John said Adam just smiled. "Oh before I forget John me and Christopher are having a little get together this week at our house in Tampa you and the boys want to come?" Adam asked John smiled "I'll have to see what they want to do but I'll say yes now but if we are doing something else I'll call you." Adam nodded Cody yawned and sniggled into Johns neck. John rubbed his back. "Oh is my Codes tired baby boy?" John asked soothingly Cody just nodded "yeah and I'm fucking horny." John just laughed "okay baby we will head back to the hotel room shortly if we can pry Teddy bear away from the dance floor." Cody looked at where Ted was "he's having fun if I fall asleep just wake me when we leave lover." Cody mumbled John just nodded and had a drink.

10 minutes Later Ted came off the dance floor and went over to John he stood behind him then wrapped his arms around his neck and started licking and kissing him John groaned. "Fuck Teddy" John moaned as Ted bit down hard on Johns neck Ted just smiled and kissed his cheek. "I want you Johnny I need you so bad that kiss you gave me fuck it made me hard." Ted moaned into John's neck the whole table was watching Cody was fast asleep. John got hard from Ted's words "you have me Teddy tonight and forever believe me when I say that. And trust me I want you just as much I can't wait until I can feel you inside of me your thick juicy cock making me squirm fuck baby I need you just as much as you need me." John told Ted in his ear so only Ted heard but they all saw when John reached out and grabbed Ted's dick through his pants and gave him a little squeeze. "Shiiiit John can we please leave already I don't think I can wait any longer." Ted pleaded he was ready to explode and as soon as they got in the door of their room it would be on like donkey Kong. John smiled and nodded as he got up carrying a still sleeping Cody. "We are leaving you guys bye Ames, Nattie love you." John said the girls came and gave the three men a kiss on the cheek Adam and Chris just bumped fists with them. Randy just glared at John, Teddy and the sleeping Cody. John noticed Randy's glare and bent down to his level "get the fuck over it Randall you fucked up just admit it and don't fuck up again and leave me Ted and Cody alone or I will fuck you up." John hissed which caused Randy to shiver John's friends were smiling when they saw Randy's facial expression as John left. He was jealous but not of John he was jealous of Ted and Cody because they have what he wants but will never get since he fucked up. "Why are you jealous Orton? What did you think John would never move on that he would pine for you for the rest of his life you aren't that good. Just leave him alone he is finally happy just let him be." Adam spoke as he, Chris, Amy and Natalya left.

When John Ted and Cody got back into the room Cody walked in and flopped down on the bed. Ted walked in next and once John came through the door Ted slammed him against the wall and smashed his lips to John's he immediately was given access to John's mouth John and Ted's tongues were massaging each others. Tongues swirling around in each others mouths. John had his arms around Ted's waist bringing him closer he needed to feel Ted against him. Over on the bed Cody was watching with a smile they looked so damn hot together. Cody got up and walked to the chair and moved it so it was in a good spot so he could see when Ted fucked John through the mattress. Ted and John were still kissing both of them topless now after shedding each other of there shirts. Ted pulled away from John's mouth and went to work on John's jaw line where he kissed, nipped and licked John's jaw. John was moaning. ".NOW" John demanded Ted smirked and pushed John down onto the bed. Ted straddled John's hips and went back to work on John's neck licking at John's scar from his neck surgery. He then started licking nipping and kissing along the scar moving up he licked around the shell of John's ear and bit down on it. "Shit Teddy" John moaned he was loving this attention. John glanced over at Cody and winked Cody winked back. Ted pulled away from Johns neck John looked him in the eye. "Go help Codes get undressed baby." John said Ted smiled and went over to Cody. He got down on his knees and started undoing Cody's belt once that was off he went to work on the buttons and zipper of Cody's jeans. Ted ripped Cody's jeans away from his legs. Once the jeans were off Ted leaned up and Kissed Cody forcefully on the mouth and grabbed Cody's crotch Cody hissed at Ted's actions. Cody looked over at John who was now pant less but stroking himself through his underwear. Cody looked into Ted's eyes "I think our Johnny is getting a little impatient Teddy." Cody whispered Ted looked at John and smiled. "Well I guess I need to take care of that for him then." Ted winked and made his way back over to John. John was still stroking himself he stopped when Ted climbed back on top of him.

Ted went back to work on John's neck and slowly moved his focus down to John's nipples he pinched each one causing John to hiss in pain Ted chuckled he liked the feeling of being in charge. Ted lowered his head and took one of John's nipples into his mouth licking the nub until it got hard he pulled away and bit down gently on the nipple he moved over and repeated the action on the other nipple. John was moaning Ted had a great mouth. Over on the chair Cody was slowly rubbing himself through his underwear. Ted got off of John and removed his pant now all three men were in nothing but there underwear. Ted was trailing kisses all over John's abdomen every now and then he would bit down on the flesh making John buck up. Ted was tracing John's well defined abs with his tongue licking his way down John's stomach. Ted began to tongue fuck John's naval loving the smell and taste of his older lover. Ted got to John's hips and licked, kissed and bit on John's hip bones John was writhing underneath him. "Fuck …..Stop with the teasing Teddy please." John moaned. Ted smiled and looked behind him Cody was still slowly touching himself he would get faster once the fucking actually began.

Ted hooked his fingers into John's waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them off he threw them off to the side he got up and ridded himself of his own underwear as did Cody. Ted climbed back on top of John and started rubbing his hands down John's thighs leaning down he began trailing kisses on them licking his way up John's legs but would skip John's throbbing member that was leaking pre come. "Ted please fucking touch me baby I need you so bad." John pleaded bucking his hips Ted smiled and began to stroke John's member John was thrusting himself into Ted's hands Ted pulled away which John groaned at the loss of contact. "Don't worry baby I've got something better to help you out." Ted said as he engulfed John's member to the hilt in his hot delicious mouth. "Oooooooooohhhhhh sssssshhhhhiiiiiiittttttt." John moaned as he felt his member leave the cool air and been taken into Ted's hot mouth. Ted was working at a furious pace sucking and licking at John's cock deep throating him for all his worth. His hands moved from John's thighs to John's balls which Ted was now rolling in the palm of his hands every now and then he would squeeze them. John's hips were bucking of the bed shoving his cock deeper into Ted's mouth. "Shit Ted I'm gonna come…fuck you're gonna make me come…FUCK!" John screamed out as he shot his load into Ted's amazing mouth. Cody was in awe he never saw anything so hot as when he saw John's face contort into pleasure right before he came. Ted sat up and licked his lips he gave John a quick kiss before he went over to Cody and gave him a passionate kiss letting Cody taste John on Ted's lips. "You taste so good Johnny." Cody moaned he was still stroking himself.

Ted moved back over to John when he was straddling John's hips John threw him the bottle of lube from the bed side table John pulled his knees to his chest giving Ted easier access to hid puckered hole. Ted licked his lips in anticipation. Ted flipped the cap of the bottle of lube open and squirted the lube onto his fingers he looked down at John and John looked uneasy like he didn't want this. "Johnny are you sure you want this?" Ted asked John nodded "yeah it's just that…..uh it's kind of been a while since I've been bottom." Ted nodded and kissed him "we can stop Baby." Ted whispered against John's lips John smiled "no I want this I have wanted this for ages Teddy please make love to me." John requested and looked over at Cody and smiled Cody blushed he always did around John he was still wary as to why John Cena wanted them when he could get anyone he wanted.

Ted circled John's hole with his lubed up index finger slowly he entered it into John's ass John winced at the stinging pain. The last time he was fucked was when he was with Randy and that was a while ago. Ted stopped moving but John wrapped his legs around Ted's waist to bring him closer. Ted pulled his finger out of John and went back in with two he started moving them around and scissoring John trying to widen him for Ted. Ted didn't want to hurt John he loved him with all his heart and until tonight he never really thought that John loved him and Cody as much but John giving his body over to Ted like this was something special. John was thrusting onto Ted's fingers wanting them to go deeper. Cody was picking up the pace stroking himself faster. "Fuck Teddy need more oh…fuck I want you now." John moaned Ted smiled and lubed up his raging hard on and slowly entered into John causing John to hiss at the intrusion. "Are you okay baby?" Ted asked leaning down to kiss John as he did so he slid more of himself into John. John nodded "yeah… I just had to get use to that feeling baby keep going …please Teddy bear." John said Ted obeyed what John wanted he glanced over his shoulder and saw that Cody was fisting himself fast and hard and that's the rhythm that Ted went as he thrusted into John. Ted loved the feeling of being inside of John he always wondered what it would feel like and god it was better than he imagined John was tighter than Cody and that's a feet in it self. "Fuck John you're so fucking tight baby boy wait until you feel him he is fucking like heaven." Ted moaned which caused Cody to moan in return. Ted was still thrusting in and out of John he went back in at a different angle and hit John's prostate dead on which caused John's eyes to shut tight and for him to fist the sheets below him John's knuckles were white. "Fuck Teddy faster please fuck me faster." John moaned John looked over at Cody and smiled the vision of Cody jerking himself of made him even more turned on if possible. "Shit John I'm so fucking close …..So…so close baby you feel so fucking good." Ted moaned "me too Teddy me too so close." John moaned the feeling of Ted in him was fucking awesome. John looked over at Cody and could tell he was close too he was moaning Ted and John's name quietly Cody and John locked eyes John smiling at the younger man. "Cody" John moaned Cody opened his eyes and looked at John who was writhing beneath Ted "come with me baby boy come with me Codes come over here and come all over me I want to feel you all over me while I feel Ted's juices in me." John asked Cody smiled and made his way over to John still jerking himself off. Ted rammed into John hard which brought on his orgasm "ohhhhh fuck John I'm cuuuuuuummmming." Ted screamed as he filled John up with his come. Ted's climax brought on John's and Cody's, Cody moaned his lover's names as he came all over John. John jerked himself off three more times. "Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit….fuuuuuuuck." John moaned and right before he came Cody moved so his mouth was covering John's cock. Cody swallowed every last bit of cum that John shot into his mouth.

The three men lay there in a heap Cody and Ted sprawled over John as John tried to calm his breathing down, Cody looked at Ted and they shared a kiss then Ted and Cody both gave John a kiss each John smiled at his younger lovers. "Fuck boys that was fucking good." John said Cody and Ted just smiled. Cody got up and went to the bathroom he returned with a damp cloth he cleaned himself, Ted and John up before all three cuddled into bed. "Goodnight boys I love you both." John said as he gave them both a kiss on the temple. "Night I love you both too." Cody said as he snuggled into John's chest on the right while Ted snuggled into John's chest on the left. "Night I love you Baby Boy and you too Johnny." Ted said as the three drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning John woke up before his boys and decided he would go have breakfast with Adam and Chris after showering he would hit the gym later he smiled at the look of his boys Cody was snuggled up against Ted it was a great sight. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled them a note.

_Morning boys you both looked to__o cute to wake up I have just gone down for breakfast with Chris and Adam come see us if your up for it if not I'll bring you back some food, thanks for last night I love you both xox Johnny._

John smiled he grabbed his key card, wallet and phone and headed for the elevators. Once the doors opened John groaned he nearly vomited at the sight before him Matt Hardy was on his knees in front of a flustered and moaning Randy Orton John just stepped in not looking at the disgusting sight. Randy opened his eyes and smirked when he saw John. John just glared at him. "You wanna join in Cena?" Randy asked John laughed. "Not in a million years don't know where your cock has been lately." John snarled back at him. Randy laughed "you used to like my cock slamming into you if I remember correctly." Randy said John smiled "same could be said for you but I'll leave that to Hardy here I'm sure he is more than enough for you hey Orton?" John said smirking. Randy glared at him "how are your boys doing?" John smiled "good I wore them out last night there still asleep as we speak, taking you a while there Ortz you gonna come or what? I remember when I used to suck you off you'd come within minutes that's how good I was Hardy not doing the thing you like with his tongue?" John asked as the elevator doors opened John went over to Randy and got close to him "he will never be me you know that right at least I'm not trying to replace you I've just moved on."

John said as he stepped off the elevator John's words making Randy come just from the sound of John's voice.

John found Adam and Chris making out at the table he went and got food and a coffee and sat across from them they were still making out. "Fucking hell guys why did you even leave your room if you are going to go at it like that?" John teased finally the pair pulled away smiling. "Hey didn't even hear you sit down Cena what's up?" Adam asked John laughed at Chris's blushing "oh just watched Hardy give Orton a blow job in the elevator fuck Hardy has no idea what he was doing seriously me and Randy were having a argument while he was on his knees." John told them the two Canadians laughed. "What was the argument about?" Chris asked John smiled as he took a bite of his pancakes. He swallowed "he asked me if I wanted to join in I said no and then I teased him about it taking so long for him to come then I teased him some more about when I used to blow him how it used to take about 2 minutes. Seriously we were in there for 5 minutes and he still hadn't come when I got off the elevator Hardy just sucks." John said Adam and Chris were laughing.

The laughing died down "John can we ask you a personal question?" Adam asked John nodded "well we were wondering how you're little threesome works?" John smiled "well what do you mean what do you want to know?" Adam smirked "how does the sex work?" John laughed "well sometimes we all are in action sometimes just two of us while the third watches it's so hot to watch Teddy and Codes go at it watching as Teddy pounds into Cody's ass. Or it goes Ted is fucking Codes while I fuck Ted or blow jobs or hand jobs we rotate really everyone gets in on the action." Adam smiled "what about dates and shit?" Adam asked "well with us three it's different I haven't been with them as long as they have been together. I mean we all spend time one on one with each other so I'll take Ted out one night then Cody the other then Ted will take Codes out just them or we all go out it's just like a normal relationship except for one other person." Chris nodded "what happens when Codes goes to Smack Down?" John smiled and had a drink if coffee "well me and Ted are the same we go out and we sleep together we talk to each other and we have phone sex together or me and Ted will make a sex video for Codes to jerk off to. Sometimes it's just me and Codes if Ted has other work and then sometimes it's Ted and Codes without me." Chris smirked "do you ever get jealous that they spend time together without you?" Adam asked they were really curious. "No because I know they love me and I love them I love seeing them together it's hot and sweet they a beautiful together and I love them. We all understand we all need one on one time with each other it took me a while but I'm used to it now." Adam and Chris nodded "okay last question what about if you meet someone else? Oh and what about settling down?" Chris asked John sighed "well we all agreed if any of us found someone they loved and wanted to settle down with we would let the other go no questions asked but we don't like cheating that a big NO. About settling down they are who I want to settle down with and if they don't want me that's fine but they are who I want to spend the rest of my life with my family doesn't understand having two partners but I like it no I love it because I love them." John finished "now why all the questions?" John asked Adam blushed which peaked John's curiosity. "Well there's someone we want to be with like you are with Ted and Codes I mean we really like him but how do we ask him?" Chris said. John smiled "sorry guys but I'm taken." John joked Chris and Adam laughed "not you jackass it's Evan." Chris admitted John smirked "he will say yes straight away he's always had a thing for the both of you Codes told me, you just need to get him alone and ask him to be in a committed relationship with two people that's how Ted and Cody asked me I was hesitant at first but I liked the idea the two of them together with there personalities make for the one perfect mate." John said "okay thanks Johnny" John just nodded "be careful with him at first it will take a while to get his head around things it did for me and I'm John fucking Cena for crying out loud." "Is it worth it though?" Adam asked "hell yes best decision I have ever made I love them and they make me happy." John said suddenly he felt four arms wrap around him he looked up and saw Ted and Cody he smiled and melted into the hug.

John pulled out two chairs so his boys could sit down "you're so sweet Johnny we heard everything." Ted said as he rubbed John's thigh under the table. "Oh Evan will say yes to you two he really likes you guys he has day dreamed about you two for well over six months now since Jack broke up with him. But like John said go easy on him he is shy with just one partner I cant imagine how he would be with two and it's worth it." Cody said Ted nodded his head in agreement. "So what are we doing this week?" John asked "I mean are you going to Cody's Ted or are you going to Ted's Cody?" John asked Ted and Cody smiled. "Well I have a press tour thing with my dad this week so I won't be around until Sunday night." Ted said John frowned. "well I was thinking I could spend some time with you John I mean go back to your house just us two but if you don't want to that's fine." Cody said shyly John cupped Cody's face "I'd love that baby boy you okay with that Teddy?" John asked he wanted to be sure "yup you two need your alone time anyway." John smiled and kissed Ted.

A few hours later John was at the arena for a house show he was sitting in his private locker room when Chris and Adam came barging in. "Hey John how's things?" Chris asked John smiled as the two Canadians sat down. "Good oh me and Codes will be coming to your barbeque thing this week so why are you two all smiles?" John asked both men grinned "well we talked to Evan and he wants to see where this thing goes he's a little wary at how it works you know but he's speaking to you're boys about it now." Chris said John nodded. "So did you make rules about it?" John asked they looked confused "what rules?" Adam asked John sighed "rules about your relationship." John clarified Adam and Chris didn't answer so John knew they didn't make rules with Evan. "well mine, Ted and Cody's rules are: you only sleep with you're two partners, no cheating in any form, no getting jealous, everyone gets a turn at bottoming and topping, no angry sex, if you have an argument with one person you don't bring the other into it, no bringing a fourth person into it and if you fall for someone else you tell the other two before acting on your feeling and they will let you go with no questions no matter how hard and heart breaking it may be." John said Chris and Adam looked shocked. "Shit do we need to have the same rules?" Adam asked John shrugged "that's up to you me Ted and Codes sat down and discussed it I mean some threesomes allow cheating so there not in a fully committed relationship like me Ted and Codes basically it's just sex. With us its different there's feelings and emotions we love each other it's an equal relationship." John said "okay we need to talk to him but first we need rules." Chris said John smiled as they pulled out a pen and paper and began writing the rules "you should get Evan involved in the rules I wrote the rule about no cheating, and the falling for someone else and the bottoming and topping." John said they smiled "have you bottomed yet I mean the last time was Orton right?" John smiled "yeah Orton was my last but me and Ted did it last night I bottomed for him." John told them smiling. "So how was it then?' Chris asked John grinned "awesome it felt so good to finally have that connection with someone again." Chris and Adam smiled "so Ted knows what he's doing then?" Adam asked John nodded "yup he knows exactly what he's doing he can rival Orton for his skills but I loved it. It was like I fell even more in love with him I can't really explain the feeling." Adam and Chris nodded "so you going to bottom to Cody as well?" Chris asked "yup I'm looking forward to it I never thought I would bottom to anyone but Randy in my life but it feels right with Ted and Codes." Adam and Chris smiled at there friend. "So do I need to bring anything to this get together?" John asked Chris shrugged "just yourself and Codes will he want to come?" John nodded "I'm sure he will if not he can do what he wants but I'm still going to go." John said. At that moment Ted, Cody and Evan walked through the door John smiled when he saw his two boys he got up and went to the bathroom. Ted noticed and followed him Cody just smiled he knew they wanted to be alone before Ted leaves for his press tour this week.

Ted walked into the bathroom and saw John looking into the mirror he came up behind him and put his arms around his waist. John leaned into the embrace. "What's wrong John?" Ted asked John smiled at the worry on Ted's face in the mirror. "Nothing Ted I'm fine just thinking." Ted cocked an eyebrow "about?" John shrugged and turned around in Ted's embrace "are you and Codes still sure about this about us because if you two want to go back to just you being with him I'll be okay with it but I need to know Teddy." Ted frowned "what's brought this on?" John shrugged and rested his head on Ted's shoulder "I don't know I just I'm questioning if the two of you really want this want me." John said shyly "look John me and Cody talked about this for a few months before asking you to be with us this is what we want we want you we always thought there was something missing in our relationship but now that you're here you are that missing piece and I couldn't imagine being without you." John smiled "really?" Ted nodded "really we love you so much baby and I will never ever want to be without you for the rest of my life okay?" John nodded and pulled Ted in for a kiss by the back of his neck Ted stumbled forward crushing John against the sink both men's tongues were exploring each others mouth, ravishing and tasting the other man for everything they had finally they pulled apart.

John smirked at Ted before turning them so now Ted was against the sink John ripped Ted's shirt from his body and went to work on kissing and biting and licking at Ted's neck, collarbone and chest taking each nipple into his mouth sucking in them making Ted moan John smiled at Ted and went down on his knees. "Let me give you a little something before you leave for your press tour this week Teddy." Ted smiled he loved seeing John on his knees in front of him. John made quick work of Ted's belt he ripped the item away and began on undoing Ted's buttons and zipper on his jeans. John pulled down Ted's pants along with his underwear so that they were pulled at Ted's ankles. Ted hissed as the cold air hit his hard cock. John smiled up at his young lover he took hold of Ted's cock in his hands and gave him a few hard long strokes brining him to full hardness. "shit John please" Ted groaned John laughed as he took the head of Ted's cock into his mouth licking and sucking at it loving the taste of Ted's pre come on his tongue and lips. John slowly made his way up Ted's cock sucking and licking he reached his left hand around and started playing with Ted's balls rolling them and squeezing them making Ted crazy. "Shit John fuck you're mouth is good." Ted moaned John chuckled around Ted's cock sending the vibrations through Ted's body. John was still playing with Ted's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of Ted all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Fuuuuuuuck" Ted groaned Ted was thrusting to meet John's actions burying himself into John's tight hot mouth. John was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore. Ted was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and John could feel it because Ted's dick started twitching in his mouth. At that moment the door opened and neither man heard or saw the man standing there with jealousy written all over his face one Randy Orton was mad that should be him not Ted. John's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on Ted's cock. "Shit Johnny….gonna come …fuck…your gonna make me aaaaahhhhhh." Ted cried out as he came in John's mouth John swallowing every last drop and sucking more to get all of Ted's come out before he pulled his mouth away. Ted was panting that was one of the most intense orgasms of his life John smiled as he pulled up Ted's underwear and jeans doing them up for his young lover. Ted pulled John to his feet and kissed him with so much love and passion that John nearly fainted. "Fuck you're good at sucking me off baby." Ted commented "mmhm and you taste really fucking good Teddy come on lets go see Codes." John said as he grabbed Ted's hand when they turned around they got the shock of their lives Randy Orton standing there glaring at Ted John just pulled Ted out of the room ignoring Randy.

The next day John and Cody arrived in Tampa to go stay at John's house this was the first time Cody and John would be alone at John's house and they were both looking forward to it. They had said goodbye in the early morning to Ted as he set off for his press tour with his father. They arrived at John's house just before lunchtime they had stopped and grabbed some food on the way home. Once there they both changed and did a load of washing. They sat down on the couch Cody cuddling up to John while reading a comic book John was watching ESPN catching up on the sports scores. _BEEP BEEP_ was hear John leaned over a retrieved his cell phone opening the message _Hey boys finally arrived in Texas for the signing missing you both so much can't wait to see you on Monday Johnny love you tell Codes I love him too bye xox Teddy Bear. _John smiled at the message he nudged Cody who looked up at him with his baby blues shinning at him John smiled "teddy says he misses us and loves us he just arrived" Cody smiled "tell him I love him and miss him too." Cody said John nodded and replied. _Hey Teddy Bear we miss you too have fun with you're dad can't wait to see you on Monday either Cody says he loves you and misses you also be safe love you always xox Johnny and Codes. _John stared down at Cody and smiled sometimes he looked so innocent he leaned down and kissed him on the lips tongue asking for entrance which was granted John started massaging Cody's tongue with his own tasting Cody for everything he had to offer. Finally they pulled away breathless. "You wanna do something tonight Codes?" John asked Cody smiled "yeah can we go to the movies I really want to see Avatar in 3D please Johnny?" Cody asked pouting with puppy dog eyes John smiled "sure go get ready." Cody smiled and jumped up and went upstairs. John smiled he loved seeing Cody so happy it made him feel food. "I'm ready!" Cody squealed John nodded as he took Cody's hand and walked to the car.

The car ride to the movies was pretty silent except for Cody going on and on about avatar. Once there they got their tickets and went to the snack bar. John looked at his young lover. "What do you want Codes?" John whispered in Cody's ear causing him to shiver. Cody thought for a minute "um a large coke and a large popcorn and a choc top please Johnny." John laughed and ordered two of everything they headed to the theatre and sat down Cody was jumping with excitement. John placed his hand on Cody's thigh to calm him down Cody smiled and calmed down and kissed John with everything he had. 10 minutes later the trailers started and Cody was cuddled into John's chest the arm rest was up John had a flirty smirk on his lips.

He reached over to Cody's lap and undid his jeans and slipped his hand into Cody's underwear Cody gasped in surprise "what are you doing John?" Cody whispered harshly into his ear John smirked "I'm gonna give you a hand job baby boy best you will ever have."

John took hold of Cody's hard cock and teased the tip with his finger tips Cody moaned at the contact John told him to be quiet. "You try being quiet when John Cena is giving you a hand job in a movie theatre." Cody whispered back harshly John just laughed. John continues to stroke Cody's cock squeezing the base and giving it a little twist at the end Cody was burying his head in John's neck wanting to scream out but couldn't. John smirked Cody was getting close so he fastened his pace but squeezed a little harder Cody was having a hard time staying still and staying quiet he couldn't help it John had amazing hands. John had amazing everything really of he thought about it John leaned into Cody's ear whispering "come for me Codes….let me feel your cum all over my hands let me lick my fingers clean from your seed baby boy COME NOW." John demanded in his whisper Cody obliged and came all over John's hand. John pulled his hand out of Cody's pants and licked his hand and fingers clean like he said he would Cody got turned on at the sight. John smiled and helped Cody do up his jeans Cody was shaking from the orgasm he just had. John gave Cody a quick peck on the lips before turning to watch the movie.

Once the movie was over the two men headed to the car Cody was still on a high from the hand job he received in the theatre. Once in the car John headed out of the shopping complex. "So do you wanna do anything Codes? Maybe get a bite to eat?" John asked Cody smiled and nodded. "Sure how about MacDonald's?" Cody asked John nodded "sure baby boy anything for you." John said and headed to the nearest Macca's. Once inside they browsed the menu "what do you want Codes?" John asked Cody shrugged "um….I want a big Mac meal large please Johnny." John smiled and ordered 2 Big Mac meals. Once they got there order they found a table at the back and sat down and started eating. "So Codes do you want to go to this get together tomorrow at Adam's and Chris's?" John asked as they were eating. Cody swallowed his food. "Yeah Evan will be there and I want to spend time with you Johnny we don't get to do it enough." Cody said his voice sad. John noticed his sad voice and reached for Cody's hand and caressed it. "Are you not happy Cody with our relationship with Ted?" John asked Cody shook his head no. "No John I just wish I was with you both more I feel like I'm not really a full partner in the relationship. You and Ted spend nearly all week together and I only get to see you guys for a couple days a week it's hard." Cody admitted John nodded. "I'll have a word to Vince maybe he can draft you back." Cody shrugged "no I like it on Smack Down I just get lonely and sexually frustrated." Cody said John's eye's narrowed "have you found someone else Codes? Is that what this is about?" John asked Cody blushed "no I just wish I could have sex while I'm away from you two that's all." John sighed "Cody we all agreed no cheating if you are unhappy and want to have sex with someone else you need to end this threesome." John told him. "John I love you and Ted but I need sex I don't know what to do. Will you and Ted talk about letting me have sex with someone else?" Cody asked John rubbed his face in his hands. "Baby boy I won't lie to you I don't like the idea of you fucking someone other than me and Ted I mean how would you feel if I went and fucked someone else? But because I love you so fuckin much I'll talk to Teddy just promise me you won't act on any sexual situations until me and Ted have talked." Cody smiled "that's great John I love you I hope you know that it's just sex you and Ted are the ones I love." Cody said John smiled but was really worried Cody was either going to cheat on him and Ted or leave them.

They finished their food and went home once home they went straight to bed Cody cuddling up to John. John holding onto Cody for dear life he didn't want to loose him. The next morning John woke up first went to the gym and was currently in the shower he was easing his muscles when he felt two arms wrap around his abdomen he smiled knowing it was Cody. "Good morning Codes did you sleep well." Cody leaned into John's back "mmhhmm I always do when you're there." John smiled "that's good because I don't plan on going anywhere. Now let's wash and go eat I'm starving." John said Cody nodded and began washing he looked at John's cock and noticed it was hard he smirked and gripped John hard. John gasped at the sudden attention. "Fuck Codes" John groaned he took hold of Cody's cock and started stroking him in time with Cody's strokes on his own dick. The stroking was getting faster and harder. "Shit Cody almost there" John warned "me too Johnny" Cody moaned back they started stoking even faster John's balls started to tighten. "Ooooohhhh fuuuuuck Cody I'm gonna come shiiiiiiiittttt." John cried out as he came all over Cody's hand and the shower wall. John kept his rhythm up on Cody's dick stroking him faster "shit John just like that ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Cody moaned as he came in John's hand. John pulled Cody into a sweet kiss before he stepped out of the shower.

A few hours later John and Cody arrived at Adam's and Chris's house they immediately split up John going to see Adam and Chris Cody heading for Evan, Mike and Morrison. "CENA!" Adam yelled "COPELAND!" John yelled back causing Chris to laugh they met up with each other and John hugged both his friends. "So a pretty good turn out hey?" John asked Chris nodded "yeah uh John there's something you need to know." John nodded as he cracked open a bottle of beer. "What?" John asked "Randy and Matt will be here we invited Jeff and he would only come if they were invited as well." Chris explained John sculled his beer. "Well if he's going to be here I need to get wasted can me and Codes crash here tonight?" John asked Adam smiled "sure thing buddy just keep your screams to a low later on hey?" Adam teased John smiled "nah I think I might be all sexed out until way later tonight." Adam cocked an eyebrow "why?" John smiled "well in the last 48 or so hours I have been fucked by Ted, given Ted a blow job in the arena bathroom, given Cody a hand job in the cinema, given and received a hand job in the shower this morning." John explained Chris laughed "holy shit and you say that we are horny speak for yourself Romeo." John laughed. "Where are my two favorite gals?" John asked Adam waved his hand around "around here someplace Amy might be going down on Nattie in the kitchen who fucking knows." Adam said John lost it he had tears streaming down his face it was so funny. "Adz you should be a fucking comedian you are one funny son of a bitch." John said as he went in search of his two girls. He went to the kitchen and that is where he found them making out he went over to them and picked them up in a big hug. "JOHN PUT US DOWN YOU IDIOT." Amy screeched. John laughed "how are my two girls this afternoon. "We are great we decided that we are going to have a baby." John was shocked he hugged them both "wow congratulations who's the daddy going to be?" John asked they went quiet. "well we were kind of hoping you would maybe want to do it look John we both love you I mean you wouldn't be the dad but the god parent and the crazy uncle what do you say?" Natalya asked John was flawed "wow ladies shit I want to say yes right now but I need to talk to Ted and Codes about it first is that ok?" They smiled and hugged him John needed a drink he went back outside and grabbed the JD and drunk straight from the bottle.

John walked and sat down under a tree he needed to think. _"Will I be a good donor, how will it work, how will Teddy and Cody feel about it?" _John thought. "Hey John" Jeff Hardy spoke from next to him. "Hey Jeff how are ya?" John asked he never had a problem with Jeff he just hated Matt. "Good working doing what I usually do how about you?" John smiled "really good I'm happy. Works still the same though so how's Ken?" John asked Jeff sighed "we broke up he cheated on me." John nodded "sorry man I know how that feels." John said looking over at Matt and Randy. "Do you hate seeing them together?" Jeff asked out of interest John shrugged "I hate it sometimes I want to vomit but I deal with it I work with them so it's hard not to. I just hope he's happy with your brother even if I hate him I still want him to be happy." Jeff smiled "that's sweet of you I want Ken to drop off a cliff." John laughed "oh I did when it first happened I mean it's been a year now I'm happy with my boys so he should be happy too." John said. "I don't think they are I think they are using each other Randy to forget you and Matt to forget Drew." John sighed "well if that's the case they have no hope of being happy with or without each other I learned a long time ago that I couldn't replace Randy I don't think I would want to but I moved on because it felt right. I mean I have never been happier I love Ted and Codes." John said Jeff smiled. "When did you know it was time to move on?" John sighed "when I wasn't angry anymore, when I felt good about myself again, when I felt a spark between me and Ted and Codes and when I felt they couldn't get to me anymore with there PDA." John said Jeff nodded "I like someone else I just don't know if I can ask him out." John chuckled "who is it?" John asked Jeff blushed "its Phil we have been talking and I like him I feel something there I guess." John smiled "go for it Jeff take a chance at happiness like I did." John said as he walked off.

John made his way back over to Adam and Chris who were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking. "Hey guys" John smiled at them "hey I saw you talking to Jeff anything interesting?" Chris asked "nah just about life in general what about you two?" John asked "just trying to get Evan to lighten up a bit he seems scared of us." Adam said John nodded "I'll talk to him I've been in his situation before maybe I can help?" Chris and Adam smiled "that's why you're our best friend Cena." Chris admitted John feigned hurt "you mean it's not because of my gorgeous body or tight ass or beautiful smile that hurts boys." John said as he placed a hand over his heart. "You're an idiot seriously." Chris said John got up in search of Evan. He came across Evan sitting in the living room staring at the switched off TV. He sat down next to him.

"Hey Evan how are you?" John asked Evan blushed and shrugged "I'm ok I guess just nervous and scared." Evan admitted "why are you nervous and scared?" John asked "it's this threesome deal I fell like I'm out of the loop I mean Chris and Adam have been together for years and now I'm being thrown into it it's scary." John nodded "Evan I felt the same way with Ted and Cody it is scary but you need to tell them these things express to them how you feel. Look I have known Adam and Chris since 2002 and they have become my best friends they are the nicest and most caring guys I have ever met and they really like you. Talk to them. Is it the sex part that you're scared of?" John asked Evan nodded "look Evvy they won't hurt you trust me I know I've been there with both of them at the same time they are loving and care about you're needs go to them tonight and talk to them Ev I'm always here also if you need a chat." Evan smiled "thanks John no wonder Ted and Cody love you." John smiled as Evan left.

John was nearly asleep when he felt a pair of lips on his he opened his eyes to see Cody staring at him they pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other. "You okay John?" Cody asked "yeah I'm good baby boy we are crashing here tonight is that cool with you?" John asked Cody nodded "yeah are we going to fuck tonight or what?" Cody asked harshly. "Codes what is going on with you why are you so hostile today?" John asked Cody ignored him. "Cody talk to me." Cody kept ignoring him John sighed "fine sit there and ignore me all you want I'm going to get a fucking drink" John said he got up and walked out "wait" Cody asked John stopped in his tracks. "What Cody?" John asked Cody was trying his patience. "I just can we go upstairs and have some fun?" Cody asked with a wink John glared "no Codes not yet….is that all I am to you is a sex toy? Because it seems all you ever want to do with me is fuck." John accused Cody got angry. "Why not you do that with Ted all week so why can't we fuck now." Cody snarled 'you think that's what me and Ted do all week?...fuck Codes we fuck maybe three or four times because we feel bad about not doing it with you there but that's not what this is really about so spill it now." John demanded Cody sighed "I want to fuck you John just once please I want to slam into you Teddy got to why can't I?" Cody asked John sighed "I was going to do this last night Codes not in my friend's house but you brought up sleeping with other people and I just couldn't do it." John said Cody sighed "fine then maybe I'll go see if Orton will let me fuck him then? Fuck you John I knew you didn't love me as much as Ted you asshole." John's eyes narrowed "how dare you say that Cody I love you and Ted with all my fucking heart it hurts when you're not around. you and Ted are my life but if you want to fuck Orton go ahead obviously you want to or you wouldn't have brought it up. HAVE FUN!" John shouted then left for the bathroom where he broke down and cried.

He searched through the medicine cabinet until he found some pain pills he popped open the bottle and took two. He felt at peace until Randy Orton and Matt Hardy burst through the door. "Sorry Cena we will leave." Matt said John shook his head and got up. "Its fine I just needed a minute have fun see you around Hardy, Ortz." John said Randy's head perked up at the sound of his nick name knew something was wrong with John he told Matt to wait and went to see if he was alright he found him in the lounge just sitting there he sat next to him. "If you've come to be an asshole and say shit to me about mine and Cody's fight save it I don't want you to please Randy just leave me alone." John pleaded "okay John do you want me to get anybody for you?" John sighed "Ames please Ortz I need Ames." John cried Randy patted John's knee and got up to find Amy. Randy found her at the table with Adam, Chris, Jeff and Natalya. He slowly walked up to her. "Amy John he uh…he wants you he's in the lounge and he's …he's crying and asking for you." Randy said the table laughed "good one Orton." Chris said Randy growled "I'M NOT LYING." He yelled Amy ran into the room with Chris, Adam, Jeff and Natalya behind her. Amy rushed over to the crying John.

Amy shot Randy a look "what the hell did you say to him?" she barked Randy rolled his eyes "nothing he said something about an argument with Cody though." Randy said as he walked away. "Thanks Ortz" John called Randy smiled "anytime Johnny." Randy left. "What's wrong John?' Amy asked from beside him John sighed "it's Codes he's going to leave me and Ted I can feel it he keeps talking about fucking other people and saying that I love Ted more than him I think he's cheating on us." Amy sighed "well what are you going to do about it?" John shrugged "I don't fucking know Ames I love him but I won't be with a fucking cheater. What is it about people that make them want to sleep with someone else aren't I good enough?" John asked "John you're great and we love you and so does Teddy and if Codes is screwing around on you it's his fucking loss." At that time Christian popped his head in "oh so Cody told you about us did he Cena?" he asked John looked at him with tears in his eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about Christian?" Adam demanded "the fact that me and Cody are fucking while we are with Smack Down." Christian said as if it meant nothing. John rose to his feet and clocked Christian with a right hand in the Jaw sending him to the floor "you can fucking have him Christian there's no way I want him now you've tarnished him stupid fucker." John snarled and walked to the back yard in search of Cody all his friends hot on his tail.

"RHODE'S" John yelled causing Cody to flinch. "What John here to turn me down some more." John got right in his face "you little fucking shit. Are you fucking Christian?" John asked Cody tried to get away he didn't look John in the eye "uh…no of…of course not." Cody stammered John knew he was lying. "LIAR you fucking little cunt how could you Cody not only do that to me but to Teddy you know Teddy you're best friend? You make me fucking sick I never want to see or hear from you again as long as I live you're worse than Orton at least he was fucking wasted when he fucked Hardy you-you have no excuse." John snarled and walked away from his lover. Cody looked down as the whole party glared at him "nice going Codes fix his heart and then break it again." Adam spat "he still has Teddy" Cody stated Natalya got in his face "you're a fucking idiot he won't stay with Teddy you've ruined him he will take all of this out on Ted and fall back into his depression and suicide shit." Natalya said as everyone left him on his own even his best friends Evan, Mike and Morrison.

John was mad he wanted to hurt someone but he couldn't he just sat up in his room at Adam's and cried himself to sleep tomorrow he would call Ted and tell him what happened. The next morning John woke up to a killer headache he was still angry and upset about what Cody did he got out his phone after he had showered and called Ted. "Hello" Ted answered John smiled he needed to hear his voice "hey Teddy I need to talk to you". "Go ahead Johnny" John sighed "well yesterday I found out Cody was fucking Christian has been since the draft I yelled at him and ended things with him." Ted was shocked "are you okay John." John cried "yeah I'll be okay but I don't think well you" Ted laughed "I know John we are over it's for the best I will always love you but I was starting to have feelings for Justin anyway I love you Johnny you will always be my best friend I hope we can stay best friends?" Ted asked John smiled "of course Teddy I will always be here for you I love you and you will always have a place in my heart and you're right this is for the best I'll see you on Monday bye Ted." Ted smiled "bye John." And they hung up John sighed he was alone yet again he had to start from scratch heal his heart and love again.

A month later:

John headed downstairs for food where he saw Adam, Chris, Amy and Natalya at the table. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "morning" he mumbled to his friend he was still upset with what went down but was becoming happier with himself today was a super show and was in Tampa so that's why they were at Adam and Chris's house. "Morning Johnny" John nodded "how's the spawn of John Cena doing today?" John asked. Amy was pregnant after John decided he would donate his sperm so that Amy and Nattie could have a baby it was the only happy thing he had done in a while. "You're spawn is fine John we are having a Barbeque tonight here you okay with that?" John nodded he was living with Adam and Chris he couldn't go back to that house he had sold it but was waiting on his new place to be built. "Yeah sure I'll probably veg out in my room anyway so it's fine." John said. "You need to get out John you've been held up in that room for a month." John sighed "fine Ames I'll enjoy this Barbeque okay?" John said Amy smiled. "You're the best Johnny." John shrugged "so I've been told I'm leaving for the arena I'll see you four later bye." He received four waves goodbye as he left.

John made it to the arena he headed straight for his own personal locker room he love being alone in there it helped him clear his head. He set his bag down and grabbed his water and I Pod and left for the gym. He got on the treadmill and ran for a good 20 minutes when he saw Cody and Christian walk in holding hands he turned his music up and ran for another 10 minutes. He finished with the treadmill and moved to the weights he lifted for about 20 minutes then he moved over to the ring and started stretching. He was sitting there for a few minutes when a shadow came over him he glanced up and saw the Viper. "hey Cena" John got to his feet "hey Ortz what's going on?" things have gotten better between Randy and John Randy ended things with Matt the day after the party at Adam's he was trying to replace John and he was irreplaceable. They no longer argue and are civil with each other slowly forming a friendship. "Nothing much you want to work on that RKO you'll be getting on Monday?" John chuckled "sure why not sound like a plan." John said as he shred his shirt as did Randy both men checking the other out. "Okay then just stand there like you just gave someone the AA and you're celebrating and I'll spin you and hit you with it okay?" John nodded John did his celebration thing when Randy came from behind him spun him around, gripped him by the neck and slammed him into the mat with an RKO. John groaned in pain. "Shit it never gets any easier to handle that move." John said as he sat up. Randy chuckled "you alright?" Randy asked John smiled at him "yeah just fine I'll have a headache soon though, is that move getting more force behind it these days?" John asked interested Randy smiled "just a little I loved hitting Sheamus with it last Sunday on the table." John shuddered "it hurts way more on the table it's not a soft as the mat." John said as he remembered being RKO'd on the announcers table in 2007. Randy nodded shyly "yeah sorry about that." John shrugged "it was part of my injury script Ortz its fine so what match have you got tonight?" Randy shrugged "oh I've got Adam I think what about you?" John grabbed his water and had a sip "Mike but Bryan interrupts and I give him the AA at the end same thing as Monday for RAW." Randy nodded.

The two men sat down on the mat just to relax. "Can you believe it a six pack challenge for the WWE title shit it should be good." Randy commented John nodded in agreement "yeah should be great just can't believe Barrett is involved that's what sucks about this whole thing I just hope either me, you, Adam or Chris wins it." Randy nodded "wait me?" John smiled "yeah Rand it's about time for another Orton title reign it would look good on your shoulder especially with your brand new purple spankies." John joked Randy glared "fuck you asshole you wear purple shirts and hats and wrist bands." John nodded "yeah but I don't walk around in Speedo's." Randy laughed along with John. "You ready to head out our times up on the mat time." John asked Randy nodded as they got out the ring. "Randy?" Randy looked at John and smiled "yeah John?" John blushed "uh Adam and Chris are having a barbeque tonight at there place wanna come?" John asked Randy smiled John was inviting him over "sure sounds like fun I'll see you tonight okay good luck with Mike." John nodded "good luck with Adam you'll need it." John teased as he dodged the water bottle Randy threw at his head they both laughed and separated ways.

John made his way back down the hall of the arena to the locker room he opened the door and was sickened by the sight of Cody and Christian making out he quickly grabbed his things and left. Later that evening after the show he made it back to Adam and Chris's house he went straight to his room and had a shower. He changed into a wife beater and some basketball shorts and some flip flops he threw on a hat and headed down to the kitchen. He found Amy and Natalya doing the salads he went up to each and gave them a kiss on the cheek and then one on Amy's belly. "How was work tonight John?" Amy asked John went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer and opened it. "Alright worked on some stuff with Mike for Monday and then with Randy on the RKO I'll be getting as well." John said Amy was shocked he was working with Randy. "So how was it working with Orton?" she asked as she cut up some tomatoes. John sat down "good but god damn that RKO hurt. I invited him tonight I hope that's alright." John said Amy growled. "Look Ames I'm moving passed what he and Matt did you should too he was always my friend before we became anything else so please just be polite or ignore him for me?" John asked Amy sighed "fine but only because you asked me to." John smiled "I'm going to watch some TV." Amy nodded as John left. "Just watch he will end up falling in love with that asshole again and I'll tell you if Orton fucks him around I will cut off his balls." Amy threatened Natalya smirked at the feisty side of her girlfriend.

A few hours later the Barbeque was in full swing John was still watching TV not wanting to be social to anyone really he was fine until Cody and Christian showed up. He got up and went into the kitchen for another beer he saw Cody and Christian in there talking with Adam and Chris. Adam and Chris hated Cody for what he did to John but put up with him for Christian who was one of their close friends. John smiled at Adam and Chris and headed straight to the fridge. "Food will be done soon J" Chris announced John smiled and nodded "thanks Jericho but I'm okay I've been pigging out on chips and shit since I got home. Boston is whooping ass in the basketball." Chris laughed "that's only because they aren't playing Toronto hey babe." John laughed "yeah that must be it. So any good gossip around tonight?" John asked Adam smiled "yeah apparently according to these two they are in a threesome with a certain has been as you put last month." Adam told him it took John a moment to realize who he was talking about. "You're shitting me you two and Matt fucking Hardy? Fucking hell what a joke." John said bitterly Cody glared at his ex. "what John jealous because I have two hot guys and you have none?" Cody teased John laughed. "Hot? You are calling Christian and Matt Hardy hot well then Codes you need to get your eyes checked because they aint shit." John said still laughing. Cody was angry. "Whatever at least they let me top" John sighed "yeah well thank god I didn't I would never live it down being fucked by Cody Rhodes what a bad reputation you could receive dashing." John snarled as he made his way over to Jeff.

He tapped Jeff on the shoulder. "Hey Jeff how's life?" John asked Jeff smiled "great I took your advice me and Phil are a couple now I think I'm falling in love with him thank you. Oh and I'm sorry about you and Ted and Cody." John shrugged "probably for the best I need someone more mature ready to settle down I'm getting to fucking old for all this shit oh and I need someone to have great sex with too that's a necessity." John joked Jeff laughed. "well let me tell you me and Phil best sex of my life I mean that man is so-" John fake gagged cutting Jeff off "I believe you Jeff don't need the details okay." Jeff nodded as John walked back inside.

He went back into the lounge and watched some more basketball. "Come on ref that was a fucking foul!" John yelled at the TV screen. "You know I always told you they can't hear you." A voice said from the doorway John smirked. "Yeah well they should fucking open there eyes stupid fuckwads." John grumbled. Randy laughed and sat beside him. "How's your head?" Randy asked John smiled "fine did you want a drink I'll go grab you one?" John asked Randy nodded "sure if I have to see Matt all over Christian and Cody I need booze." John laughed "tell me about it I already have had words with the two c's in the relationship." Randy nodded and followed John to the kitchen where the same four were still sitting talking. Chris glared when he saw Randy and jumped to his feet. "What the fuck are you doing here Orton?" Chris snarled as he got closer to the viper John stepped in front of Chris. "Chill Jericho I invited him okay Ames knows I thought she told you." Chris was stunned for a moment. "Well I don't want him here leave now." Chris demanded John shook his head "if he leaves I leave what's the decision?" John asked Chris backed away "fine but he stays with you I hate him." Jericho said John shrugged and they headed back to the lounge.

The two were silent for a while "sorry about Jericho he can be a feisty bitch when it comes to his friends," John apologize Randy nodded "its fine I deserve everything I have ever gotten." John sighed and patted Randy on the knee the move sending shocks through Randy's body. "Randy? Why did you do what you did to me to us?" Randy sighed. "I was drunk John I had no idea what I was doing I fucked up and I have never been sorrier in my entire life. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I loved you so fucking much it was hard to breathe when you weren't around and I fucked it all up. That night will haunt me for the rest of my life." John smiled finally Randy apologized. "I don't think I have ever heard you apologize for that night thank you. So you dating anyone?" John asked Randy was taken aback by his question "nah why are you asking John?" John smiled "will you go out with me on a date this week?" John asked he missed Randy and he couldn't deny his heart and his heart wanted Randy Orton. Randy blushed. "Seriously?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but this goes slow and I mean slow as slow can be I need to be able to trust you again Rand and I miss you oh god I miss you so fucking much I need you in my life shit you are my life." John admitted Randy smiled "sure a date sounds good how about a movie after Raw?" Randy asked John leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

On Monday John was a nervous wreck and didn't know why he had been out with Randy before why is now so different? John headed for the shower he relaxed under the sprays and washed himself before getting out, he got dressed in a dress shirt and black jeans with white sneakers he grabbed his things and headed for the restaurant it was just Appleby's. he arrived and checked himself out in the rearview mirror and thought he looked fine he went in and saw Randy sitting there he smiled Randy looked hot but when doesn't he? John questioned himself. John walked over and sat across from Randy, Randy smiled at John. "Hey" Randy said John smiled "hey yourself you look great." John complemented Randy blushed even after all this time John could make him blush. "Thanks so do you." John nodded "so we ready to order?" Randy nodded they both ordered the steak with mash with cheese sauce. "How's you're head?" Randy asked earlier in the night he had been dropped with an RKO to end the show John smiled "fine I took some Tylenol earlier I had a headache when I was getting ready." Randy nodded "sorry I should have done it with a lot less power behind it." John shrugged "nah it's fine Rand." Randy nodded. "So how is your family?" John asked "good actually Becky has been asking about you I never told them we broke up. I know that's bad but I just knew they would lay into me so I didn't do anything." John nodded "its okay Randy relax and stop apologizing so much why is this so awkward it's not like it's a first date for either of us." Randy smiled "I know I just thought it was me but obviously not." John laughed lightly.

"So do you still talk to Ted and Cody?" Randy asked John nodded drinking some beer "yeah I still talk to Ted not so much Cody I just couldn't believe he did that. I guess I just made a mistake being with 2 men instead of 1 but I enjoyed it while it lasted but I'm glad I'm here with you now." John told him Randy smiled "good I'm glad you're here with me now too." John and Randy continued to eat. "Randy there's something I need to tell you before this goes any further." Randy swallowed and nodded for John to continue "okay well when we were apart I donated sperm to Amy and Nattie and now Amy's pregnant." Randy went wide eyed "shit John, so you're going to be a dad?" John shook his head "no I'll be Uncle John and the kid's god parent nothing else are you okay with that?" Randy smiled "I'm fine with it John I mean you're doing a really nice thing for them it's great." John smiled back at Randy "thanks it means a lot that you support my decision to help them out." Rand reached and took John's hand in his own caressing the top of it "I'll always support you in everything." John smiled as they paid for their meal and left.

They were standing outside in an awkward silence. "So do you want the night to end here? Or do you wanna go someplace else? I mean we could go to a club or for a walk whatever you want?" John asked Randy took John's hand and walked to his car "we should go for a walk just us two" John smiled "great lets go" they walked along until they came to a park and sat down in front of a lake. "Do you remember our first date?" John asked Randy looked at him and smiled "yeah we had a picnic and a bird shat on you're brand new hat and you were bitching and I was laughing and I shut you up with a kiss…our first kiss." Randy recalled John smiled and wrapped an arm around Randy. "You know I still think that was our best kiss ever it was filled with such raw emotion." John said making Randy smile. "I miss this you know just sitting with you with you're arms around me I always feel so safe." John gave Randy a kiss on the temple. "Rand…I know we've been through a lot but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I guess I was so hurt that I thought I could replace you with Ted and Cody because they wanted to be just like you but it didn't work I was always thinking about you." John paused for a minute then continued. "You know when you saw me giving Ted that BJ I was ashamed because I wanted it to be you I always thought that you'd be the only man I got on my back and knee's for but I fucked that up I'm ruined now I can't see why you would want me after letting Ted fuck me." John sighed Randy nodded and lifted John's chin so he was looking into John's blue eyes. "John you aren't ruined I still love you just the same if not more. I fucked up when I slept with Matt I drove you towards them. I still want you as much as I wanted you the day we first started this I love you and I always will I want you back baby if you'll have me?" Randy asked John was tearing up. "Of course I'll have you Randy Orton you mean the world to me, but we have to still take this slow I can't fully trust you yet but you'll know when I can lets head back to the hotel." Randy nodded they walked hand in hand back to their cars. Randy pulled John into his body and kissed him sneaking his tongue into John's mouth tasting the man he missed terribly. There tongues tangled in the passion filled kiss when they broke away Randy sucked on John's bottom lip causing John to Moan. "I have to say that might be our best kiss ever." John said Randy smirked "I'll have to agree with you on that one." John smiled "wanna have breakfast tomorrow?" John asked Randy smiled and kissed John again "absolutely how about 9am in the hotel restaurant?" John smiled and nodded. They both left for the hotel.

The next morning John was up early he went for a run came back and had a nice hot shower. He got dressed in jeans and a white Ed hardy t-shirt and left for the hotel restaurant he was running a little late. Once there he spotted Randy and sat down across from him. "Sorry I'm late." John said as soon as he sat down. "Don't worry about it you aren't that late I ordered you waffles that ok?" John smiled "yeah I love waffles." Randy laughed. "So did you sleep well?" John smirked "yeah I had dreams about a hot guy that I'm seeing." Randy smiled "really what's he like?" John laughed "well his tall, tan sexy as fuck has the nicest eyes and a nice smile when he actually does smile." John described causing Randy to blush. "Wow he seems like a catch don't let him go." John nodded "trust me I won't." Randy smiled as their breakfast was served as they were eating there was small talk never really getting deep. Randy groaned when he saw Christian, Matt and Cody walk in smiling their just got laid faces. John followed his line of vision and groaned also. "Rand forget about them so what are you doing this week?" Randy smiled "going home I have to stay with the folks though my place is getting renovated." John smiled "cool I miss them I haven't seen them in ages." Randy nodded "you should come home with me this week they would love to see you." John smiled "really?" Randy nodded "really I would like it too." John smiled "okay then I will thanks Ortz." Randy smiled at his older lover. "No worries I want you there." They continued to eat.

Later that day John and Randy hopped on a plane headed for St Louis. John was excited and nervous his friends didn't want him to go and it caused an argument which lead to John being kicked out of Adam's and Chris's house so now he was homeless and he had to yet tell Randy this. "You nervous?" Randy asked John smiled "no I just have something on my mind that's all." Randy nodded "wanna talk about it?" John shook his head "not on the plane maybe tonight?" Randy nodded and took John's hand "of course." John smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

Once they arrived in St Louis they got into Randy's hummer and headed towards his parents house. "I can't believe you still have the hummer." John said Randy smirked "she's my baby I could never part with her just like you could never part with the bee right?" John nodded "yeah but at least my car isn't slowly killing the earth." John scolded Randy laughed "John my one hummer is not killing the earth it's every single hummer out there so you just can't blame my baby." John laughed "I am sorry for blaming your precious car." John mocked Randy grinned it felt good to do this with John again. "Do you remember when I first bought this car?" Randy asked smiling at John who blushed "yep hot sex right in that backseat how could anyone forget, and then you got mad because out spunk was all over the seats and I laughed at you." John reminisced. Randy grinned and hit John in the shoulder as they pulled up to Randy's parent's house.

Thy got out of the car and collected their things and headed to the front door. John was a little nervous he hadn't seen Randy's family in a while. Randy pulled out his keys and opened the door and they headed inside. They went upstairs and put their things in the room John was nervous about having to share a room and a bed with Randy they had only just sorted things out. Randy noticed John was a little apprehensive. "Hey are you alright John?" John nodded and looked over at Randy "yeah it's just weird being back in your old room I guess." John explained Randy had a seat next to him. "Relax…look if you don't wanna sleep in the same bed with me I'll sleep on the floor I don't mind." John smiled "it's not that I don't want to believe me I do, it's just I'm still a little cautious of how fast things are going I meant what I said Rand about things going slow." Randy nodded "I know relax John I'm not goin to jump you in the middle of the night." John laughed "maybe I want you to." John joked back grinning. Randy's blood rushed straight to his groin. "I'm going to have a shower is that alright Ortz?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah you don't have to ask your family J." John nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

20 minutes later John reemerged from the bathroom smelling delicious Randy licked his lips he always loved the way John smelled it turned him on like no other man could. "Have a nice shower?" John smiled "uh huh I've always loved that bathroom it just relaxes me you know?" Randy grinned "yeah I know I love it too." John nodded as he slipped his shoes on "so what are we gonna do these next few days?" John asked as both he and Randy walked to the kitchen. "Whatever you wanna do we could go out clubbing or whatever." John nodded "let's go to the movies." John said Randy smiled "yeah we can do that anything else you wanna do?" John shrugged "um…don't know whatever takes our fancy I guess, I just wanna spend time with you oh and I was planning on taking Becky out shopping if that's ok?" Randy smiled as he made both him and John a sandwich. "Yeah she'd love it; I wanna spend time with you too." John smiled as they sat down to eat.

As they were cleaning up John kept looking at Randy he seemed happier than usual and it made John smile he loved seeing him happy. "So when are your folks gonna be home?" John asked Randy looked at the clock it was 4 pm "about an hour wanna watch some TV?" John smiled "sure but I call dibs on the lazy boy." John said as he rushed into the TV room smiling he picked up the remote and put on ESPN like usual. "Do you always have to watch sport?" Randy asked incredulously. John just grinned at him. "Oh what's the matter baby rather watch Jersey shore or some shit like that?" Randy scowled "no I don't wanna watch that I just wanna watch something other than sport pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Randy whined John smiled "sure thing how about Supernatural?" Randy smiled "yes! Finally a good show." John smirked "oh I know and that Dean Winchester is pretty hot." John commented causing Randy to look at him shocked "wha-what?" John laughed "he's hot but not nearly as hot as you Ortz don't worry." Randy nodded "I wasn't worried at all." Randy lied John smirked "yeah sure you weren't." they slipped into a silence until they heard the front door slam.

John and Randy looked at each other and smiled. "No mom I am never seeing that asshole again I swear he is the biggest tool ever!" Randy's sister was heard yelling through the house. "Sweetheart calm down." John and Randy got up to investigate. "Calm down! You try calming down when your boyfriend tells you that I'm becoming bridezilla I am not going back there." John was snickering Becky was a tad bit dramatic at times. John and Randy walked into the kitchen and looked at Randy's mom and his sister they were sharing a hug now, John took hold of Randy's hand instinctively making the younger man smile. Becky and Elaine turned and saw Randy and John Becky smiled and launched herself into John making Randy pout big time. "Johnny! I missed you soooooo much." Becky said as she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey I'm you're brother!" Randy said in a hurt voice Becky shrugged "yeah but I see you every week I haven't seen my Johnny for months now so there!" Becky said sticking her tongue out at her brother, Randy responded by sticking his tongue out at her. "Children play nice now we have guests we are civilized." Elaine scolded her children as she gave her son and John a hug each. "Please mom since when are we civilized were Orton's for crying out loud." Randy said which he received a slap to the back of his head for, John laughed at the interaction of the Orton's. "John how have you been dear?" Elaine asked she always saw John as a son. John smiled "really good glad to be able to see all you guys again, you need any help with dinner?" Elaine smiled "no dear but at least someone in this house has manners." "HEY!" Randy and Becky yelled in protest at the same time John just laughed and headed back to watch the television followed by Randy and Becky.

Randy, John and Becky sat and watched TV for a while. "So are you looking forward to my wedding Johnny?" Becky asked John had no clue what to say he didn't even know that Becky was engaged it happened while he and Randy were apart. "Sure am how are all the preparations going?" Becky groaned "it'd be better if Daniel wasn't being an asshole all the time." John chuckled "I'm sure he doesn't mean it Hun he's probably just as stressed as you are about it." Becky nodded "yeah you're right how do you do that, you manage to calm me down so easily?" John smirked "it's because I'm John Cena and I'm good like that." Becky rolled her eyes "you've been with my brother to long his cockiness is rubbing off on you." John smiled "aint the only thing." John and Randy said at the same time causing each other to laugh. "See you just proved my point right there." John shrugged. "So we gonna go shopping while I'm in town Bex?" John asked that was their ritual a shopping trip that's how they bonded. "Hell yes I need some new things." John smiled "cool my treat since I haven't seen you in a while." Becky smiled and hugged her brother's boyfriend.

A little while later it was time for dinner. The whole Orton family sat down to dinner it was Bob, Elaine, Nathan, Becky, Randy and John. "So how's work been?" Bob asked his son and is boyfriend "really good I can't wait until night of champions hopefully I can get the title." Randy said John smiled "what about you John?" John nodded "yeah I'm excited too but I think it's time for someone else to hold the title and since Randy is the new Baby face I think he will get the title." John said making Randy smile. "You don't mind not being Champion?" Nathan asked John shrugged "I do but I've been champion a lot over the past year and I think its someone else's turn. I want to start a feud with someone but I'll see who they give me as long as this whole Nexus thing is over." Bob smiled John really cared about his son. "So what are you guys up to while you're here this week?" Nathan asked "he wants to go to the movies and I guess we will just hang out like we usually do I know there's a fair this week maybe we will go to that." John nodded "and I have a shopping date with a certain Miss Orton." John said as he winked at Becky. "You're actually offering to go shopping with her?" Nathan said as he pointed at Becky with a disgusted look on his face. "Screw you Nathan!" Becky said loudly. "It's cool Beck yeah I love hanging out with her she's fun and we do it every time I'm in town it's like our own tradition." Nathan scowled. "What along with fucking my brother right?" Everyone was shocked at Nathan's outburst John had tears in his eyes. "Excuse me." John said and he headed to the bathroom and locked the door.

Randy was furious. "Nathan Orton how dare you speak to John like that what is wrong with you?" Bob scolded his son Nathan shrugged. "What he was being an ass to me about the shopping thing?" Elaine shook her head "I taught you to have better manners than that now John is probably upstairs thinking he's not welcome in this house." Nathan smiled "well maybe he should leave then this isn't his family it's mine." Randy growled "you piece of shit I love that man upstairs I invited him this is my family too Nate and if he is crying over you I will personally kick your ass!" Randy hissed loudly at his younger brother.

Meanwhile upstairs. John was in the bathroom crying he knew Nathan never liked him but for him to say that really hurt. It felt like everyone was against them Nathan and then Chris and Adam also were he felt all alone apart from Randy he needed to get out of this house but he knew Randy wouldn't let him disappear. There was a knock on the door John sighed he knew it was Randy. "John open the door please?" Randy said through the door. "No Randy just leave me alone." Randy sighed "babe please let me in." John sighed he got up and unlocked the door Randy walked in John went and sat down on the toilet. Randy sat on the edge of the bath. "I'm so sorry Nathan said that." John shrugged "it doesn't matter Rand I just can't get over the fact that no one likes or wants us to be together it hurts so bad." John said as some tears left his eyes. Randy went over to him and wiped his face from tears. "What are you talking about?" John sighed "this morning when I told Adam and Chris I was coming here with you they yelled at me and said I was a fucking idiot and a sucker for the bullshit you pull. They kicked me out of their house and their lives." Randy was shocked how dare John's friends say that to him. "Shit John I didn't think they would go that far are you okay?" John nodded "yeah I just want you to know Rand I love you and if it means not being friends with them then I guess I have to deal with it." Randy nodded "okay I feel the same way Johnny and you don't have to worry about being homeless you can live with me." John looked up and smiled "Really?" Randy nodded "yes really how about we go to bed huh?" John nodded and gave Randy a big hug.

The next morning John woke up early and decided to go for a run he was planning in going shopping with Becky today and then taking Randy out to the movies that night. He stopped at a park and just looked out onto the lake it was so peaceful. He was still feeling a little upset about last night with what Nathan had said but he would get over it he had lost Randy before he wasn't going to loose him again. He sighed and started running back to the house. Once he got there he noticed that Nathan was there most probably with his girlfriend. He walked in the door and said a quick hello to Bob and Elaine who were in the kitchen before heading upstairs for a shower. Randy wasn't in the room. He had a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt with white sneakers. He put on his watch and dog tags and headed downstairs after spraying himself with some Axe body spray.

He went downstairs and saw Nathan and his new girl making out on the couch he sighed and went into the entertainment room where he saw Becky and Randy watching some music videos. He smiled and kissed Becky on the cheek. He went over to Randy and kissed him passionately sliding his tongue into Randy's mouth for a brief moment before pulling away. Randy was shocked at the boldness of what John did in front of Becky but he liked it. Becky sat there shocked at the sight. "What are we watching?" John asked Randy came out of his shock. "MTV" John nodded "so Becky you wanna go shopping after breakfast?" John asked Becky smiled "yeah I'd love to." John nodded "we are going to the movies tonight babe." John told Randy, Randy nodded and smiled "great." John was about to say something but Elaine came in telling them that breakfast was ready. John smiled and pulled Randy up with him they walked out to the patio hand in hand Nathan scowled at the sight.

John sat down and grabbed some pancakes and started eating. "These are really nice Mrs. O." John said Elaine smiled "thank you John so what are you kids up to today?" Becky interrupted when John was going to speak. "Johnny's taking me to the mall for some shopping." Becky beamed John smiled. "Yeah I thought it'd be nice but I'm taking Randy out to the movies later for a date." Elaine and Bob smiled. "I think I'm just gonna lounge around today then there's nothing else for me to do." Randy said John smiled. "You could come train with me." Nathan suggested Randy glared at him. "You think I'll actually want to spend time with you after last night?" John sighed and grabbed Randy's hand under the table. "Babe its fine just go and have fun I'm over it so you should be too, just go out and spend some time with Nate please." John said Randy nodded "fine but one wrong word out of your mouth about me and John and I will lay you out where you stand got it?" Nathan nodded. The rest of breakfast was pretty normal just small chat. "Can we go now Johnny?" Becky asked John smiled "sure let me go get my phone and wallet and I'll meet you in the car okay?" Becky smiled and took off.

John took off upstairs to grab his things. He turned around and saw that Randy was sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" John asked Randy smiled "nothing's wrong I'm just going to miss you today." John smiled and sat next to Randy "I'm going to be gone a few hours babe just relax and try to have fun without me, besides tonight I'm all yours." Randy smiled and kissed John he ran his tongue along John's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted slowly he began massaging John's tongue causing John to moan. They pulled apart and John was flushed. "If you keep doing that I might have to have my way with you right here." John said as he winked he pecked Randy lightly on the lips before getting up "love you." John said as he walked out the door Randy was speechless.

John and Becky arrived at the mall and John sighed he was going to have to shell out a lot of cash today he could feel it. "So where to first?" John asked Becky thought for a moment. "Uh let's go to Victoria's Secret and get something for my honey moon." John nodded "okay sure thing." John said as he was dragged to the store. While Becky was looking around he was looking also he was bored and he saw a CD store across the road so he told Becky he'd be over there. He walked in and went straight for the rap section he found Eminem's new CD and picked it up he was going to buy it he went over to the DVD'S and saw one of Randy's favorite show's on DVD and bought the new season of Supernatural. He paid for his things and went back over to Becky who was just walking out of the dressing room. "So did you find something?" John asked Becky smiled "yup" John nodded and took the item from her and went to pay for it.

They went to a lot of other stores John had bought himself some new sneakers, shoes and shirts as well as some for Randy. Becky had bout some clothes, lingerie, shoes and handbags all on John of course. "Want to go get something to eat?" John asked Becky nodded "yeah I'm starving." John smiled and they went to Subway and ordered a sub each and sat down at a table. "So did you and Daniel make up last night?" John asked Becky smiled and nodded "yes but I still think he was being an asshole to me so I cut him off." John laughed poor Daniel. "That's a little harsh isn't it?" Becky laughed "no I don't think so, how many times a week do you and Randy have sex?" John smiled "Becky there's something you need to know and you can't say anything to anyone." When Becky nodded John continued. "A while ago at my birthday party I caught your brother with Matt Hardy they were having sex." Becky looked shocked and angry. "What the fuck why the hell would he do something like that?" John shrugged. "Anyway we broke up and he started seeing Matt and I was with Ted and Cody but Codes cheated so we ended the threesome thing. Randy broke up with Matt because he was trying to replace me with him." Becky nodded. "Anyway about a week ago we got back together and we haven't had sex with each other." Becky nodded "I understand do you want to have sex with him?" John smiled "of course I do I love him so fucking much but I'm just worried about him doing the same thing to me again." Becky smiled and took John's hand in her own. "It's understandable but I don't think Randy would ruin what you two have again." John smiled "I guess you're right, well anyway I wanna look for a ring for him. Just a promise ring sort of thing." Becky smiled and clapped her hands "sounds great let's go." John laughed and got up in search of the perfect ring.

Once John picked out a ring and paid for it they went home John dropped Becky off at her house. Once at Randy's John grabbed his bags and went inside Bob and Elaine weren't there. He headed upstairs and smiled when he opened the bedroom door Randy was laying on the bed fast asleep. John put his bags down but hid the ring. He took off his shoes and climbed on the bed on top of Randy. Randy groaned and John smiled as he started kissing Randy's neck loving the taste of his man. He started to nibble on Randy's collarbone then he sucked on Randy's earlobe. Randy woke up. "Hey baby what you doin?" Randy asked sleepily. John smiled "sayin hello I missed you." Randy smiled and pulled John into his lips for a kiss, John smiled into the kiss god Randy gave good kisses. "I missed you too, so what did you buy?" John smiled and got up off of Randy. "I got you some shirts and the new 'Supernatural' DVD." John said as he handed Randy his gifts. "I got myself some shirts and shoes as well." Randy nodded and smiled "thank you babe these are great." John nodded and kissed Randy the kiss started getting hotter when there was a knock on the door. Randy groaned and got up off the bed and opened the door it was his father wanting help with the grill. Randy apologized to John. "Go ahead I might hit the showers and get ready for our date tonight." John said winking at Randy on his way to the bathroom.

While in the shower John was thinking about when to give the ring to Randy he decided to do it tonight he wanted to be with Randy fully he wanted Randy to make love to him to make him whole again. He decided against the movies instead taking Randy for a nice walk along the beach he wanted to be somewhere private when he gave the ring to him. "John you almost done? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Randy called for him through the door. John smiled and got out wrapping himself in a nice fluffy towel. He opened the door to see Randy sitting on the bed. He went over to his bags and put on a pair of black jeans, a nice shirt with a leather jacket and some white sneakers. Randy stared at him god damn John was beautiful. "We're not going to the movies I decided to take you to the beach for alone time." Randy smiled as he got up and walked over to John "sounds perfect let's go dinner is done." John nodded as they walked out of the room heading for the dinning area.

Dinner was nice half an hour after dinner and after Randy had showered and changed they were out the door and headed for the beach. Once there John and Randy walked along the shore until they came to a nice spot and sat down. Randy looked at John and smiled he was so in love with him it was sickening really. John glanced at Randy and smiled and pulled the younger man into his body. "This is nice." Randy commented as he snuggled into John's body. John smiled "it is I think when we get married we should do it on a beach." John said out of the blue. "Married? You wanna marry me?" John laughed "of course I do I'm in this forever baby you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life." Randy smiled and kissed John. "There's something I wanna give you Rand I bought it today but I had been thinking about it before we broke up." John said as he pulled out the black box from his jacket pocket. Randy's eyes started to tear up. "Rand I love you I have never felt like this for anybody in my life before. You are my best friend in the world sometimes I think you know me better than myself. You broke my heart but then you fixed it again I love you more than anything in this world, I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" John asked Randy was openly crying and smiling he couldn't belie John was actually asking him to marry him. "Yes, yes I'll marry you Johnny." John smiled and slipped the white gold band on Randy's ring finger and kissed it. "You have made me so fucking happy." Randy smiled and pulled John into a fiery kiss. Randy pushed John back on the sand and straddled his hips still kissing him. John pulled away. "Rand….Rand not here baby at home." Randy nodded "wait we can't we're at my parents." John thought for a second. "Is your bedroom being renovated at your place?" John asked Randy smirked and pulled John up with him they rushed back to the car.

On the ride back to Randy's place John was sitting in the passenger's seat looking at randy before a smirk came to his lips he leaned over and started undoing Randy's jeans. "What are you doing?" Randy asked breathlessly as John pulled his cock out from the confines of his jeans. "Shhhhhh baby relax." Randy nodded and kept his eyes on the road. John unbuckled his seat belt and lowered his mouth around Randy's hard cock he licked and sucked at the tip before slowly moving down Randy's member taking him into his mouth inch by inch still sucking and licking hard at the piece of meat he desperately missed. Randy moved his right hand and grabbed onto John's hair forcing John further down on his dick. Randy's cock hit the back of John's throat John didn't seem to care he started bobbing up and down fast trying to get Randy off before they got to the house. "Fuck John so good." Randy moaned John smiled around Randy's cock but kept up the actions. Randy started thrusting into John's mouth. John pulled away from the dick and went to Randy's balls sucking and licking them the action was sending over the edge. "Shit John gonna come…." John smiled and covered Randy's dick with his mouth sucking hard at the tip. "Fuuuuuuuck." Randy moaned as he came shooting his load down John's willing and waiting mouth. John sucked on the head before releasing Randy from his mouth with a pop. He leaned up and kissed Randy letting the younger man taste his won cum. John pulled away and tucked Randy back into his jeans before sitting back in his seat just anticipating what was going to happen as soon as they got in the door.

Once at Randy's, Randy pushed John through the door and dragged him upstairs he stripped John of his clothes before pushing him back on the bed. Randy shed his own clothing before climbing on top of John. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Randy took control of the kiss he massaged John's tongue still being able to taste himself on John's lips and tongue but still tasting the man he loved. They pulled away for air and Randy went to work on John's neck kissing and licking at his scar from neck surgery John moaned that area was very sensitive. Randy smirked and bit down on the scar causing John to buck his hips.

Randy traveled lower kissing and licking at John's nipples and abs he was heading lower when John pulled him up and kissed him roughly. "Fuck me!" John growled in Randy's ear Randy smiled and reached over to the top drawer of his night stand retrieving some lube and condoms. John noticed the condoms, "no condoms take me clean." John said Randy was shocked they had never done it without a condom. "You sure?" Randy asked as he stroked John and lubed up his fingers. John nodded and pulled Randy down into another kiss.

Randy used his index finger to probe at John's entrance. John was getting impatient he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist forcing the finger into his hole he grimaced in pain. "Move your fucking finger!" John demanded Randy smiled and started to fuck John with his finger one wasn't enough so he withdrew and went back in with two scissoring John trying to stretch him enough for Randy's cock. "Oooohhhh yeeeeeaaaah" John moaned as Randy hit his prostate dead on. John started moving his hips fucking himself on Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper it wasn't working. "Fuck me NOW!" John screamed Randy smiled.

Randy lubed up his cock and aligned it with John's hole he was going to go slow but John had other plans he bucked his hips making Randy's cock enter him hard and fast Randy groaned at the tightness of John it always felt so good. "So tight Babe..." Randy moaned John was clawing at the sheets below him Randy was hitting his spot as he was thrusting in him slowly. John met Randy's thrust as he thrusted his hips to meet Randy making Randy go deeper. "Fuck harder Rand…harder!" John moaned Randy complied with the wish and started slamming into John not caring about anything in the world. The bed was creaking below them. John's head was thrashing about it felt so good to be fucked by Randy again. "Fuck…..oh….yeah." John moaned as Randy kept hitting his spot over and over and over. John was clenching his ass around Randy's dick every time Randy would enter him. Randy took hold of John and started stroking him.

Randy's strokes were at the same pace as he was pounding into John. "So close Johnny….so...Fuuuuuuuuck!" Randy screamed as he filled John to the brim with his seed he kept up his movements making John squeeze him for all he had. John was still thrashing around "fuck Randy so close oooohhhh fuuuuuuck meeeeee!" John screamed as he came all over himself and Randy. Randy finally pulled out and collapsed next to John. Both men were sweating and panting heavily Randy started licking his fingers tasting John all over himself. John smiled at Randy and kissed him hard. "Fuck I love you." John said Randy smiled "I love you too; we are so fucking good together." John nodded "I know the sex is never bad." Randy nodded. "We should get cleaned up and go back to mom's and dad's place otherwise they'll freak." John nodded and got up and went to the bathroom for a shower Randy joined him.

After they were clean they headed back to Randy's parents house they said a quick hello before heading to bed. They slept peacefully for the first night since there break up. The next morning John woke up feeling kisses being placed on his neck he opened his eyes and saw Randy laying next to him already dressed and ready to leave for the road. John smiled and yawned. "Hey what time is it?" John asked pulling Randy closer to him. "It's nearly nine you need to get up and dressed we need to leave in a bout an hour." John nodded and hugged Randy. Randy got up off of John and John headed for the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, shaved and showered before dressing in jeans and a t-shirt. He walked back into the room and packed his things. He headed downstairs for a cup of coffee he was tired and irritable today he didn't want to go back on the road.

Once downstairs he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the porch he needed a moment to be on his own. He was sitting there when he saw Bob come walking out and sitting next to him. "Randy told me about you guys getting married I'm really happy John but please be careful with him." John smiled "I won't hurt him I love him too much to do that to him." Bob nodded and shook John's hand. He was still sitting there when Nathan came to the house John sighed he didn't need any drama today. Nathan walked up to him and smiled "hi John." John looked at him "hi Nate." John said Nathan sat down next to him. "I wanna say sorry about the other night I just feel really sad I feel like I'm losing my brother and my sister." John nodded "look Nate I am not trying to steal him from you, you'll always be his little brother no matter what happens in the future." Nathan nodded and shook John's hand "thanks John I hope he makes you happy." John smiled and watched Nathan walk inside.

Soon John and Randy were headed for the airport and once there they caught there flight once at the hotel in the city they were stopping in John collapsed onto the bed he was tired and he didn't want to go to the show tonight because that would mean he had to see Chris and Adam and he really didn't want to deal with them. Randy collapsed next to John and started kissing his neck John groaned it felt good he just wasn't in the mood really. "Ortz stop I aint in the mood." John said as he sat up Randy looked concerned "why what's wrong are you regretting proposing?" John looked at Randy and pulled him into his lap. "no I love you and I can't wait to marry you it's just seeing Adam and Chris I don't think I can deal with it to be honest with you." Randy nodded "it's going to be fine I'll be there with you all you have to do is talk to them." John nodded and kissed Randy hungrily on the lips. "You wanna go grab some food?" Randy asked John shrugged "I guess we could if you want." Randy nodded and pulled John up with him from the bed they left the room and headed for the rental car. They decided to hit MacDonald's they went through the drive through. "What do you want?" Randy asked John smiled "a double quarter pounder meal with cheese and a large chocolate thick shake please." Randy smiled and ordered the same for him. They got there food and headed back to the hotel.

Once there they grabbed the food and headed inside once at the room they started eating John felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone it was a text from Amy. _Hey Johnny what room are you in?_ John sighed and wrote back _321._ "That was Ames I think we will be getting a visit from her any moment now. Randy nodded "cool anyway are we telling people about the engagement yet or not?" Randy asked John sighed "if you want to we don't have to I mean we haven't really talked about the wedding or anything yet so why don't we wait?" Randy nodded and smiled even though he wanted to tell everyone he wouldn't John's explanation was pretty good. There was a knock on the door and John got up to answer it while Randy cleaned up their rubbish.

John smiled when he saw Amy and Natalya on the other side of the door he let them in before giving them both a hug and a kiss. "Hey Johnny we just wanted to give you this." Amy said as they handed him a sonogram picture of the baby. John smiled it was so unreal. "So is it a boy or a girl?" John asked Amy smiled "a little girl and we want you to pick her middle name I think you deserve that much." John smiled "thanks girls it would be an honor. Amy smiled then she saw Randy and went over to him and gave him a hug as they all sat down. "guys I know not everyone is going to support you two but I love you John and if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you, but Orton if you break his heart again I will chop your dick off." Randy nodded "I got it Amy I don't want to hurt him ever again I love him." Amy and Natalya smiled John looked very happy. "Oh while you're here Ames I was going to go to Adam and Chris's at the end of the week to get my stuff can you see if it's cool with them?"

Amy looked confused "why are you getting your stuff and why can't you ask them?" John raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they tell you? The other day I told them I was back with Randy and going to Missouri to see his family they got angry and kicked me out of the house and told me our friendship was over." Amy was shocked and angry. "Fuck J I am so sorry those two little fuckers relax I'll get your stuff okay and send it to your new place." John nodded and Randy looked at John "Ames can you send them to Randy's place in Missouri I'm moving in there I mean my new place isn't done so I need somewhere to live so I'll be there with him." Amy looked sad and John noticed he went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey chickie I'm still goin to see you I love you hun and anyway it's just till my place is finished okay Ames I love you I don't want you to feel like I'm deserting you." Amy nodded "I'm just gonna miss you hun I love you like a brother but if you want to live with Orton I will not stand in your way." John smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "We better be goin I'll see you later at the arena." John nodded and led them to the door with a last hug to both girls they left.

John sighed and sat back down with Randy. Randy was just staring into space and John looked at him crazy. "What's wrong with you?" John asked Randy smiled "nothing we should get our shit together for later." Randy said as he left John there thinking what the fuck was up his ass? A while later they headed to the arena Randy was still being silent and not talking to John. John had enough and once at the arena he walked into his locker room without saying goodbye to Randy. God they had only been engaged a day and they were already ignoring each other how the fuck were they going to have a descent marriage?

John got ready for the night and headed for the catering he needed to get some food and water in him before his match against Justin Gabriel he sat down and soon was joined by Ted and Justin. John smiled at his ex. "hey John what's up?" John smiled "not much just relaxing before I beat your boy here." John said as he gestured to Justin. "You never know he could beat you." John smirked "nah I don't think so, anyway who are you going against tonight?" Ted smiled "Orton he seems pissed off did you two have a fight?" John sighed "I have no idea he has been ignoring me for hours." Ted nodded "well try and sort it out please?" John smiled "anything for you Teddy, you wanna hang out after the show just me and you?" John asked Ted smiled "really?" John nodded "of course Teddy you're my best friend." Ted smiled "well then I'd love too." John nodded and clapped Ted and Justin on the back before leaving.

John headed back t his locker room but was pulled into another room forcefully. He saw it was the diva's locker room he smiled when he saw Maryse smiling at him. "Hey Ryse what's shakin?" John asked Maryse smiled "nothing much J just missed you that's all we never really talk much anymore." John sighed and hugged her "we will catch up this week how about lunch tomorrow huh?" Maryse smiled "thanks Johnny I'd love that." John smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

He walked down the corridor to his room and just relaxed for a while. At the end of the show he still hadn't talked to Randy and he had won his match he needed to tell Randy he was going to dinner with Ted but he couldn't find him anywhere. He finally found him outside staring at the stars. He sat down next to him. "Hey." John said Randy grunted in response that just pissed John off even more. He pulled out his car keys and gave them to Randy. "Why are you giving me these?" Randy asked John stood up "you can take the car I'm going to dinner with Ted tonight I'll see you back at the room later." John said as he walked towards Ted who was waiting on the other side of the lot. John hugged Ted making Randy jealous and angry.

After dinner John headed back to his room he and Ted had a nice long talk about how fast things were going with him and Justin and that was how he liked it. They talked about Randy not talking to John and about Amy and the baby and about his new house. They also talked about Cody Ted was upset because Cody was turning into an asshole he never spent anytime with Ted and Ted was upset. John got off of the elevator and walked to his room when he opened the door Randy was just sitting there he never even acknowledged his appearance. John sighed and had a shower and started to get ready for bed.

Randy sighed he knew he needed to talk to John but John was being an ass to him. "Did you and Teddy have fun what did he fuck you or did you fuck him?" Randy spat John glared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?" John said he was getting angrier. "Just the fact that you probably just fucked Ted right?" Randy smirked John got up. "Grow the fuck up Randy seriously." Randy sighed "well what do you expect me to think?" Randy yelled "oh I don't know maybe trusting me for fuck sake I love you I'm not the one who cheated before am I?" John screamed back. "No but you might do it just to get back at me!" John growled "go fuck yourself if you really think I'm like that then you don't know me at all!" John said as he stormed out of the room with Randy following him and dragging him back to the room. "Where the fuck were you going huh let me guess back to see Ted fuck off then leave you never really loved me anyway." John sighed "you know what Orton I knew getting back with you was a mistake you fucking asshole I seriously don't know what your problem is. You need to decide if you want this or not because I am done playing games." John said as he went to sleep.

John had a restless sleep and Randy didn't sleep at all when John woke up he went for a shower and he started to cry he fell to the floor of the shower and cried his eyes out. Randy was being such an asshole and he couldn't deal with it either they split for good or try to make it work but he needed to get inside Randy's head first. He was still sitting there crying when there was a knock on the door. "What?" He muffled out Randy was on the other side. "Can we please talk?" John sighed and got up and dressed in some boxer shorts and walked out to the main room. "What is there to talk about you think I'm fucking Ted when the only person I wanna fuck is you." Randy sighed. "Look I'm sorry but I was angry yesterday and when I saw you and Ted leave I got angry and jealous." John nodded "well what the hell were you so pissed about yesterday?" Randy sat down as John got his things together.

Randy sighed and sat down. "I was mad because yesterday when Amy was here you told her that you were only living with me until your house was built and I thought you'd be moving in with me permanently." John nodded and went to where Randy was sitting and held his hands. "Babe I want to live with you more than anything in the world, I just I can't live in Missouri." Randy growled "why not?" he barked as he got up. "Look I love it there don't get me wrong but I want to live in Tampa with you in my new place that's the way I feel. I just don't think I can be away from Amy especially since she's pregnant….you know how I feel about her Rand she's like my sister and I'll feel like I'm abandoning her. Plus my friends are there Jeff and Teddy lives there and Adam and Chris. They may not like me right now but they're still my family I just can't leave them." Randy sighed "well I can't just leave my family John they mean everything to me." John nodded "well at least your family is in your life. My friends are the only family I have so we need to decide what we're going to do." John said as he went back to sorting his things out.

Randy didn't know what to do he loved being close to his family but was he willing to risk losing John over where they lived. Yeah he couldn't stay with his family forever his family wouldn't be the ones sleeping with him making him feel loved and keeping him warm at night he knew what he had to do. "We'll move to Tampa once the house is built but I'm keeping my house there for when we wanna go back and we have to go back there once a month promise me?" Randy said John smiled and walked over to Randy "thank you and I promise we will go back there once a month. Rand I love you but this is the one thing that I really want." John said Randy smiled and kissed him on the lips.

John moaned into the kiss the way Randy kissed him never got old. "How long do we have before the flight to the next house show?" John asked as Randy nibbled on his neck. "We have to be outta here in an hour." Randy said John smiled "get on the bed on your hands and knees." John ordered Randy smiled and stripped off as did John. Randy then got on his hands and knees sticking his ass out for John. John just smiled it was a work of art that's for sure. "Hurry up John I need you now." Randy growled John smirked and grabbed the lube from the dresser and coated his fingers.

He positioned himself behind Randy and stuck one finger in his tight hole Randy groaned at the sudden entrance. "Goddamn you're fuckin tight." John moaned "it's always been yours no one else's." Randy said John smiled. John was twisting his finger in Randy the one finger wasn't doing enough so he pulled out and went back in with three. He started moving his fingers around twisting and curling Randy was moving back on the fingers trying to get them deeper. John pulled them out and went back in with three. That did the trick straight away Randy arched his back as John hit his prostate dead on.

John knew it was enough and pulled his fingers out of Randy. "You ready baby?" John asked as he positioned his tip at Randy's entrance. "Fuck yes." Randy moaned as John started to enter him. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to make you come is that what you want baby?" John said he knew Randy liked dirty talk. "Fuck yes!" Randy screamed as John unceremoniously slammed into him in one thrust. "Fuuuck you're so tight baby." John moaned Randy pushed his ass back onto John. "Fuck harder John fuck…me harder." Randy moaned John did what was asked and pulled out of Randy only leaving the tip of his cock in him before slamming back into Randy hard and fast. Randy was rocking his hips as John was pounding into him. "Fuck so good John so…..fucking good…." Randy moaned.

John smiled as he reached around and took Randy's member in his hands. John rand his fingers over the tip of Randy's dick coating them in Randy's pre come the white pearly liquid was so fucking nice he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean as he was slamming into Randy. Randy was arching his back he was going to explode soon. With every thrust John was hitting the spot inside him that turned him into a 2 dollar whore just for John. John went back to stroking Randy and fondling his younger lovers balls Randy was sweating he has waited so long for this to happen. "God….John gonna come….." Randy warned John smirked and fastened up his pace but still fucking Randy hard just like his man liked it. John leaned down and bit the juncture of Randy's shoulder and neck tasting blood. "Ooooooooohhhhh shiiiiiiiiit!" John screamed as he came inside of Randy. Randy could feel John's cum in him and it felt right.

John pulled out and flipped Randy onto his back and covered Randy's member with his mouth he sucked and nicked at the hard member. And continued to play with Randy's balls Randy looked down at John and saw him bobbing his head up and down. John had saliva running down his chin along with some of Randy's juices it was enough to make him explode. "Fuuuuuuck yessssssssss!" Randy screamed as he exploded in John's mouth John kept sucking tasting everything that Randy gave him. John winked up at Randy and released him from his mouth with a pop.

John crawled over Randy's body placing kisses on his way up. He smiled when he looked into Randy's eyes before kissing him slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth making Randy taste himself in John's tongue. They pulled apart. "I love you." John said Randy smiled "I love you too, wanna shower?" John smiled and got up and pulled Randy with him into the shower.

After their shower John and Randy headed to the airport they had a house show and then they were flying out to Tampa to get all of John's things together. They would be staying at Ted's for the days they were there. John went and checked the flight times and the flight was on schedule. He went to get a coffee and one for Randy before joining his fiancé back at the seats. "Here you go" John said handing Randy his drink "thanks babe, who are you wrestling tonight?" Randy asked John sighed "I think I have Chris which is going to be awkward" Randy felt sorry for John and rubbed his back soothingly. "You never know you might work things out with him." John nodded as he saw Adam, Chris and Evan walk in the airport.

Evan saw John and went over to him launching himself into John's arms and sitting on his lap John smiled "hey Evvy you all good?" Evan smiled "yup I missed you I haven't seen you in a while." John nodded "yeah sorry about that but Adam and Chris were upset with me so I've been keeping my distance." Evan scrunched his brows. "Why are they upset with you?" Evan asked as Adam and Chris walked over. "They just don't like that me and Randy are together that's all but I'll see you this week okay?" Evan smiled and kissed John's cheek and got off of John's lap. John stood up not looking at Adam and Chris and dragged Randy away to get some food.

After a while they were on the plane and touched down in the next city. John and Randy were so tired they went and got there room noticing they were sharing with Ted and Justin which Randy huffed about John scolded him and told him to be nice. "Rand they aren't that bad." John said as they got in the elevator. "I know I just don't wanna share that means I can't fuck you whenever I want." John smiled and moved closer so their bodies were touching John leaned in and kissed Randy's neck. "There's always the shower." John said making Randy shiver "I guess come on I am so tired I need a fucking nap." Randy said John smiled and dragged Randy to their room. Once in they saw Justin and Ted sleeping on one of the beds Randy groaned while John smiled and got in their own bed for his own nap pulling Randy down with him. "Stop pouting and go to sleep you big baby." John said as Randy cuddled up against him.

A while later Randy woke up and John and Justin were still asleep he went into the living area and saw Ted watching the news he sighed and went and sat next to him Ted smiled when he saw him. "Hey Rand get a good nap in?" Ted asked Randy smiled "yeah thanks you?" Ted nodded "yup." There was an awkward silence. "So are you happy with Justin?" Randy asked trying to make conversation Ted smiled "yeah he is cool and kind and great in bed he's different from Codes and John." Randy shuddered when Ted said John Ted noticed Randy's shudder. "You know he never loved us like he loved you right? You were always the one he wanted no matter what, we were just there to pass the time before you came to your senses and asked for another chance. Me and Codes knew that and we were fine with it even if John never realized it at the time, I'm just glad I get to call John a friend unlike Cody." Randy was stunned "thanks I think I needed to hear it from someone other than John, so you don't talk to Codes either?" Randy asked "nah he cut off all contact after I yelled at him for cheating on me and John, I get that you need sex but we saw each other every week I just didn't understand it." Randy nodded and turned to face Ted. "I'm sure he just thought it was easier for you and John seeing that you two were always together." Randy said Ted shrugged "oh well I'm happy now and it seems that John is also so that's all that matters." Ted said as they heard a grunt come from the other room it was John. John walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on "I think I might join him just to wash." Randy said smiling Ted nodded.

When Randy got in the bathroom he stripped down and went for the shower curtain. When he opened it he saw John sitting on the floor with his knee's against his chest crying. Randy was at his side immediately "baby what's wrong?" Randy asked as he sat next to him. "I had a really bad dream that you left me for someone else it freaked me out it felt so real Rand I just can't get it out of my head." Randy sighed and pulled John into his body. "Hey I'm not going anywhere I love you John and I'm going to marry you okay?" John nodded and hugged Randy. "I wanna get married soon I don't want to wait any longer." John said sounding almost desperate. "Well how do you wanna do this?" Randy asked "just a little ceremony in your parents backyard with your family and Ames and a few of our friends just a little thing that's all I want baby." Randy smiled "well me and my mom will get started on it all you have to decide is your best man and your vows okay?" John nodded and got to his feet to get out of the shower and dressed.

The next day they flew out to Florida John and Randy headed over to Chris and Adam's when they got there Chris, Adam and Evan were there with Amy and Natalya. John said a quick hello and left for his room to get his things leaving Randy alone with his friends. "He misses you two you know." Randy said talking to Adam and Chris. Adam rolled his eyes "yeah well this is your entire fault Orton if you hadn't weaseled your way back into his life we would still be his family." Randy was getting angry. "Do you even care if he's happy obviously not all you care about is him doing what you say." John was on the stairs hearing all of this. "Of course we care but you are not good enough for him. He deserves someone better and we won't allow him to get heart broken again." Chris said John sighed and walked into the room with his things.

He glared at Adam and Chris. "Don't you two understand? I love him he means everything to me you don't have a choice in the matter. It's not up to you who I date it's up to me you're my best friends but you have to trust I know what I'm doing." Adam sighed "we do trust you I just don't think you really love him." John got angry. "How dare you! I love him more than anything that's why we're getting married assholes!" John screamed and turned to Randy. "Let's go." Randy nodded and got up John went and gave Amy and Natalya a hug before leaving with Randy right by his side.

They got in the car and took off to Ted's house. "You ok?" Randy asked as he reached for John's hand. John smiled at him. "I will be as long as you're here with me." Randy smiled and kissed the back of John's hand as he turned into Ted's house. They got out and settled into the room John was upset with Adam and Chris he thought that out of everyone he knew they would want him to be happy. There was a knock on the door John smiled when it opened and Ted was there.

John hugged Ted and let him in Randy was in the back yard having a cigarette. "Hey Orton told me about Adz and Chris you ok?" Ted asked John shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just wish that they'd understand that I love him, I mean it should be obvious now that we're engaged you know?" Ted nodded "wait engaged you're getting married?" Ted asked smiling John nodded also smiling. "Yeah I asked him when we were in St Louis and he said yes. I wanted to know if you'd be my best man? I know Rand is going to ask Codes they've regained their friendship." Ted nodded "I'd love to be your best man, shit John Cena married wholly cow." John laughed "I know I never thought the day would come but I want to spend the rest of my life with him I really do." Ted nodded "good I'm glad I always knew you two would end up together you're meant for each other." John smiled and hugged Ted.

They headed downstairs to see what their better halves were up to. John headed out to the back yard and saw Randy sitting there staring into space he sat next to him. "You okay there Ortz?" John asked Randy smiled "yeah just enjoying the peace and quiet you know?" John nodded "yeah so Amy texted me she wants us to go over to dinner tomorrow night and I'm guessing Adam and Chris will be there to." Randy sighed "do you want to go?" John shrugged "I guess I mean I know I don't want to get married without them there it just wouldn't be right." Randy groaned "so you're basically saying if you don't make things right with them we won't be getting married." Randy said angrily, John sighed he didn't want this to turn into another argument. "No, not at all I'm marrying you no matter what I'm just saying I'd love for them to support me and be there on the day."

Randy nodded but he was still mad and stormed in the house up to the room and went in the shower. John groaned he got up and followed Randy he went into the bathroom. "What's the problem?" Randy scoffed "the problem is that our wedding day is about us! Us John not them and you're making it all about them! Maybe you don't want to marry me." John sighed "you're full of shit I love you and I know it's about us you know if you wanted to go get married right now I would do it all I want is to be with you for the rest of my life." Randy smiled and stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

He looked over at John, "get dressed in a nice outfit slacks and a nice shirt" Randy said and he called Amy and Natalya then he called up Cody and he went to find Ted and told him to get dressed up he was going to marry John tonight.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw John had, had a shower and was dressed and he looked smokin'. Randy could smell John and the smell was intoxicating he smelled delicious. "What are we doin?" John asked Randy smiled and kissed him. "We're gonna get married, relax Amy and Nattie, Cody, Ted and Justin will be there." John smiled "what about your family babe?" John asked Randy shrugged "they'll understand and we ca have a party at their house later on I just want to be your husband." John smiled as they headed out.

They arrived at a nice park John was speechless it was so beautiful all his friends were there even Adam and Chris they went up to John and smiled and gave him a hug. "We're sorry we love you and we want you to be happy." John smiled "thank you for being here." Adam and Chris smiled and nodded.

Randy and John stood near the judge and got ready to be married. Randy's vows were first.

"John when we first met I fell in love with you, you are the man of my dreams and you make me so happy. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it you complete me. I can't wait to start our lives together but no matter what in the good times, the bad and through all our struggles. You balance me out you are the ying to my yang and for that I can't say thank you or how much I love you enough. The one thing that will always remain and that is that I Randal Keith Orton loves you for everything that you are.

John had tears in his eyes he had never heard Randy talk like that in all his life now it was his turn.

"Randy I honestly don't know how to put my feeling that I have for you into words. You're my best friend and my lover and soon to be husband. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. We have been through some hard times but the good times always out weighed the bad. You are my soul mate, when we were apart I tried to forget about you but you Randy Orton are too hard to forget. I love you more than anything and anyone in this world. You make me want to get up in the morning. Before I met you I never really knew what love was but you showed me how to open up my heart to new experiences and I can't thank you enough for that. There is one thing you can count on and that is that I John Felix Anthony Cena will live you until the day I die.

Randy had tears coming down his face John gently wiped them away Randy smiled. The judge said a few words before John and Randy exchanged Rings which were a platinum band with two diamonds on them. They were engraved with JC&RO. They sealed their marriage with a kiss and everyone applauded. They all headed back to Ted's house for a party later on in the night John and Randy headed to their hotel suite which Randy had booked.

When Randy opened the door John was shocked there was rose petals every where with candles lighting up the room John smiled and crashed his lips onto Randy's. "I love you Mr. Cena-Orton." John said Randy smiled "I love you too it was perfect." John smiled and went back to kissing his husband. Husband wow it felt so good to know that he would be with Randy for life.

John kissed Randy sneaking his tongue into Randy's mouth wanting to taste his husband for all he had husband he was actually married to Randy and be together forever how crazy is that? John pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Randy's neck biting at it Randy was busy undoing John's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over John's shoulders. Randy then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with John underneath Randy. Randy went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. Randy finally got to John's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his husband's body along with John's underwear John moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock.

Randy got up from John and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Rand….please baby…" John moaned Randy smirked. "What...what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked while licking around John's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Rand if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." John hissed at his lover Randy smirked.

Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at John's hole. John hissed as Randy entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Randy soothed soon John began to relax. Randy pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch John he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuck." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate with his finger. John started thrusting onto Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Randy NOW!" John demanded.

Randy laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of John and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiiit" John cried out. "Shit J you alright?" Randy asked concerned John just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him. "Harder….fuck me harder Ortz." John said "fuck John so fucking tight baby." Randy moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come J soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me J let me see you come." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Randy!." John screamed as he came all over himself.

A few minutes later after being cleaned up and regaining there breath Randy snuggled in against John. "I love you J so fucking much." Randy said John smiled "I love you too baby, shit we are actually married." John said causing them to chuckle. "I know who would have ever thought that John Cena and Randy Orton would be happy together?" Randy asked "I did deep down I have always loved you." Randy smiled and kissed John once more before drifting off to sleep.

John and Randy were finally able to be happy together through infidelity, arguments, jealousy and unsupportive friends they made it together. It was all able to happen because of John's forgiveness.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW….

- Randy, bon sang … doucement … tu vas me trancher en deux …


End file.
